Brave School
by TangledWithYou
Summary: This is a sequel to Disney University but can be read by itself. The children of Jack and Elsa, Kristoff and Anna, Toothless and Hiccup and Aster and Esmeralda all go to a boarding school together. However someone appears that nobody expected to. With secrets uncovered and pasts remembered how will they deal with their new lives? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I decided I just can't stop writing, it just pulls me in. So here I am, writing a sequel! This can be read by itself I guess, but you can get a bit lost if you didn't read my other fanfiction 'Disney University,' also check out mine and my Internet Sisters OoPoPcAnDY's story – Jelsa on ice as well as OoPoPcAnDY's story that's also called Disney University. But anyways here's a quick recap, to those of you who don't know what's going on. **

**Pitch is dead and gone for good, but so is Disney University. Everyone died in the other fanfic but Walt Disney ended up rewriting their stories so that they all knew each other. **

**Rapunzel (aka. Punzie) and Eugene had twins that are named Maximus and Flynn Fitzherbert and have Punzie's magic healing power. Punzie doesn't have it anymore because her hair got cut off. **

**Elsa and Jack had a daughter at the exact same time as Punzie and Eugene had their twins. Their girl is called Winter Frost and she has ice powers as well as flying. She and the twins are both 16. **

**Anna and Kristoff had a child not long after Punzie and Elsa, a boy called Christopher Bjorgman (I actually looked up Kristoff's surname, tee hee ~) who has super strength (don't ask me where that come from) and he's also 16 although younger than Winter, Max and Flynn. A year later they had another child, this time a girl, called Hazel Bjorgman who has Fire Powers. Because Anna's and Elsa's ancestors had both fire and ice powers, but the fire power just skipped Anna and was passed on to her daughter. Hazel's 15. **

**Toothless and Hiccup adopted two girls called Night (Haddock), who's 16 and can control water, and Fury (Haddock) who's 15 and can control Lightning. **

**Finally Aster (aka. The bunny from Rise of The Guardians who is Jack's brother in this fic) and Esmeralda had a boy who's 16 and is called Pierre Bunnymund. He is half bunny and has rabbit ears on top of his head, and his hair is naturally blue. **

**Deep breath ~**

**Also Jack and Elsa live in the ice palace whilst Anna and Kristoff rule Arendelle. Hiccup and Toothless live in Berk (not too far away from Arendelle) and Aster and Esmeralda live in the burrow and can obviously teleport everywhere. **

**Anyways that's about it, but there will be more characters. So here's the first chapter. Please, please, please R&R (read & review) guys, as usual, you are fabulous and kick ass (:**

**Ps. This story takes place approximately 16 years after the epilogue of the other one. **

**Winter's POV**

"Mooooom, do I have to goooo?" I whined as my mom brushed my long ice blonde hair. She sighed,

"Yes Winter, you have to go and get a proper education," she said in a tired voice, tugging unnecessarily hard at a knot in my hair.

"But moootherrr," I groaned. Today was the day that I, Winter Frost, was going half way across the country to attend a boarding school for people with powers. Mom and Dad thought it would be a great idea and proceeded to tell me a long, and although interesting, incredibly cliché story of how they met at a university. But that was uni – uni was fun, awesome, interesting. Boarding schools were basically schools but with constant teacher attention. I sighed when my mom stepped back to admire her work,

"There, all done," she said smiling. Her face wrinkled when she did and she looked so much older than her actual 35 years. I looked at myself in the mirror sceptically. My hair was brushed straight but already I could see singular strands forming back into messy curls, my normally sparkling blue eyes looked tired and desperate. And the freckles on my pale nose seemed to stand out more than usual. At least my mom let me wear my favourite hunting boots that although clashed horribly with my pale blue dress, gave me some comfort. I knew if auntie Anna was here she would make a big deal out of this and put me into something pink and puffy. She said the colour 'suited my carnation.' I cringed mentally.

"You look beautiful darling." My dad said, standing in the doorway and looking at me with fondness. I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled inwardly, "Come on honey Uncle Kris is going to be here any minute."

"Yeah, ok," I shooed my parents out of my room and checked that I packed everything – my clothes, books, shoes, my guitar, my notebooks filled with songs, pictures…you know the usual stuff. I sighed and grabbed the blue suitcase, wrestling with it down the stairs of the ice palace. My mom made it a long time age apparently, and it used to be made purely out of ice, but it now had normal furniture in it and heating in some rooms for when normal people came to stay over. I wasn't 'normal.' I had ice powers, like both of my parents, and I could fly like my dad. Obviously he needed his staff to do so but I could do it without it – that kicked ass.

"You ready, honey?" My mom asked, when I made it to the bottom of the long stairway, slightly out of breath. You just don't get used to long staircases – like ever.

"Yeah," I said. She pulled me into a warm embrace,

"You be good, yeah?" she said, her blue eyes filling with tears. Suddenly she looked so much like the teenager I saw on the pictures, "Don't get into trouble?"

"Yes, mom," I said, rolling my eyes again, although I gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek. My dad also gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. A whistle came from outside,

"Oh, uncle's here!" I said, breaking away from my dad, "I'm gonna go now! See you soon!" I rushed out of the door, wanting to get away before I changed my mind and glued myself to my bed.  
"See you at Christmas!" My mom shouted after me. I smiled and slid down the ice barrier that outlined the ice steps that led to the palace. There was a sleek black carriage packed outside, pulled by four reindeers. One of them I recognised as Sven, my uncle's beloved companion. Speaking of my uncle, I could see his smiling head at the front. Uncle Kristoff seemed to be always in a good mood. I hauled my suitcase into the back of the carriage and jumped into the last free space inside. There were already two people present.

"Winter!" Hazel, my cousin, exclaimed putting her skinny, freckly arms around me. She was fifteen, a year younger than me, but had the grip of a full grown man. She had ginger hair, pulled into a side ponytail and freckles that put mine to shame. She was dressed in a ridiculously puffy purple dress, that somehow suited her, just proving that Auntie Anna was definitely her mom.

"Hey, cuz." Christopher, Hazel's brother that was my age, nodded at me from opposite us. He had identical ginger hair to Hazel's and warm brown eyes. He wasn't very talkative.

"Hey Chris!" I leaned over to kiss his cheek in an over exaggerated manner and he made a throwing up motion at me.

"You're disgusting." He said, rubbing his cheek furiously.

"You know you love it," I smirked. He stuck his tounge out at me and I stuck mine back.

"You guys are like five year olds." Hazel rolled her eyes at us.

888

I was in a deep, slightly uncomfortable and way too warm sleep when I was jostled awake by Uncle Kristoff leaning over me, his huge hand shaking my shoulder.  
"Wake up, you lot, we're here!" He boomed. I looked around. At some point of the journey I have fallen asleep on Hazel's shoulder, with her chin on my head. Now that I moved up I whacked her and she grumbled angrily, also waking up. Christopher, who has been sprawled out on the cushion seats, sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"We're here?" He asked, confused. It was nearly dark outside.

"Yes, Chris, keep up." Uncle Kristoff made space for me and I jumped out. I gasped.

In front of me loomed a great castle, made from dark stone with gothic spirals and French windows. There were dark gargoyle on the slanted roof, their mouths twisted in silent screams, and a forest spread behind the building. It looked like something from a gothic novel. It was awesome.

"Wooow." Hazel breathed next to me, saying what I thought.

"Yeah." Christopher agreed, gazing up at our new school in wonder. We just kind of stood there and stared until a lady exited the school. I blinked at her, she seemed as surreal as the school itself. She had wild red curls and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a deep, aquamarine dress and was carrying a bow over one shoulder.

"Kristoff!" She exclaimed when she saw us and ran up to uncle, giving him a huge hug. He hugged her back.

"Merida! Long-time no see!" he chuckled happily and then turned towards us.

"Guys, this is Merida. She's the Headteacher of Brave!" he vaguely pointed at the castle.

"I would say nice to meet you, but I already did," Merida put her hands on her hips and smiled at us, "You probably don't remember it, you were well small. But moving on, welcome to Brave, the school for magical teenagers!" She spread her arms wide and Winter had the weird urge to jump forward and hug this strange woman. She decided against it, she didn't want to seem weird, but Hazel obviously wasn't following as she lunged herself at the woman, giving her one of her grown men hugs. Merida chuckled and hugged her back. Christopher rolled his eyes,

"Want a hug too?" Merida asked, raising a coopery eyebrow at him. Christopher flushed,

"Thanks, but no thanks," He muttered, suddenly interested in his shoes. He hated being in the centre of attention. Merida shrugged,

"Anyway say your goodbyes, I wanna show you your rooms already." She told them.

After a few hurried hugs Christopher, Hazel and I were following our new Headteacher down long winding corridors. There were deep red tapestries on the walls, illuminated by gas lamps. The floor was green velvet or black stone, depends where you looked, and there were heavy oak doors and bear skins everywhere. It was nice, I felt like I was at home. Except my home was an ice palace, cold and shimmering. Still though, this seemed…nice. Nothing like I have expected. But then again, I did expect this to look like a prison. Stupid me.

We stopped at the fourth floor where Merida showed Christopher his room. Then she led me and Hazel up two more staircases until we reached another long corridor. I was out of breath by then. Goddamn stairs.

The walls on this floor had a soft flowery print. I examined the wallpaper and realised that what I thought to be flowers, weren't actually flowers, but tiny dragons. They seemed to move when I stared at them. Their little green and red tails weaved themselves across the cream wall, their nostrils flared and let off small amounts of smoke. I stared mesmerised. The trance was broken when Merida's voice rang through the empty corridor,

"This is your room Hazel. The next one is yours Winter." I looked up to see the Headteacher pointing at two identical white doors next to each other, "You are free to decorate but nothing vulgar, obviously," I quickly glanced back down to the wallpaper, but it was still. Merida looked out of the window and clucked her tounge, seeing that it was dark already, "Your roommates should be here soon. Tomorrow I expect you to be down by 8 or you won't get any bacon. You'll get your timetables then. Anyway, goodnight girls." Merida said hurriedly and smiled at us. And then a bright blue flame appeared in front of her. Hazel jumped away, screaming. Merida rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, I'm coming!" she muttered and followed a trail of blue flames that led back down the stairs. Hazel looked at me with wide eyes and I just shrugged.

"Let's unpack." I suggested, walking towards my door. My cousin nodded, staring after where Merida went, her eyes still huge.

888

The inside of my new room was very spacious. There were two arched windows on one wall, with those weird sofa things underneath them instead of a window sill **(A/N anybody know what these are called?!)**. The wallpaper was pale cream and there were green rugs on the wooden floor. There were three beds, and a small door that I assumed led to the bathroom. It seemed like I was the first one here. I didn't know who my roomies were but I seriously hoped it was one of my parents' friend's kids. Because they were awesome. I decided since I was first, I could chose a bed. So I went to the one closest to the window and plopped down on it. My motto was – Don't leave what you can do today till tomorrow. And so although I was tired I began unpacking. There was a nice bookshelf next to my bed and I started pulling my books out and lining them next to each other, in alphabetical order. What? I was slightly OCD. When I was done I went to the wardrobe, checked there was no Narnia on the other side, and started hanging my clothes in one of the three sections. I was halfway through my suitcase when the door burst open.

"Goddamn these Goddamn stairs, who fucking invented those?" A familiar voice grumbled.

"Night?!" I asked, peeking from behind the open wardrobe doors. And sure enough there stood one of my closest friends. Night Haddock was adopted by my parent's two friends, Uncle Hiccup and Uncle Toothless, when she was five. Now she was sixteen with short black hair, dip dyed neon blue, sparkling blue eyes and a water power. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"WINTER!" She screeched, tackling me to the floor with one of her bear hugs, "Omg, sister, I'm so glad I'm rooming with you. I swear to God, I hate people so much. Not you, obviously, I love you to bits, you're fabulous. Yes! I'm so happy! A familiar face, I'm not alone!" She rambled happily.

"It's nice to see you too, Night," I giggled when we got up off the floor, "So, is Fury here too?" Fury was Night's adopted sister.

"Obviously," Night rolled her eyes, "She's leaving next door."

"Oh great!" I smiled, "She's with Hazel then. That's a coincidence."

"Not at all," Night smirked, "I'm pretty sure dad, and Uncle Jack and Uncle Kris had something to do with it. Did you know they know the Headteacher?"

"Yeah," I nodded, going back to my unpacking, "She's totally weird. But I like her."

"Yeah me too," Night plopped down on one of the other beds, "God, I'm beat. Don't mind if I take a nap, sister." Night yawned. Typical her – falling asleep without getting anything done.

"I ain't waking you up." I stated, but Night was already snoring.

888

**Normal POV, Merida's office**

Merida followed the Willow – O – Wisps and they led her to her office. The familiar door were dark with a four coloured wheel on the wall next to them. A thin golden arrow pointed at the red colour. It was a type of transport, a teleport of such. Each colour lead to a different place, and the red meant that behind those doors was her office. **(A/N this part I took from Howl's Moving Castle, because it's awesome. Everyone go watch that movie, because it is amazing!)** Merida reached her hand out to the last Willow – O – Wisp out of habit, but the blue flame disappeared before she could touch it.

Merida took a deep breath.

She knew there was something in the air, something that made her uneasy. The last time she felt like that was a long time ago. She didn't remember now, she didn't remember where it was or when, but she knew the feeling – the dread slowly seeping through your heart and into your head – shadows in corners, faces in windows. It made you feel paranoid. Merida hated that feeling. She entered the office and saw a tall, cloaked figure standing by the fire place. Her heart skipped a beat as if she knew that person.

"How may I help ya?" Merida asked, clearing her throat, although her voice was a few pitches higher than usual, her Scottish accent thicker than usual because of the nerves. The man turned towards her. He had a warm, wrinkled face with kind eyes and a bushy moustache.

"Hello, Merida." He said in a deep voice one may use to speak to one's child. Merida frowned at him,

"Excuse me but do I know you, sir?" She asked. The man shook his head slowly,

"Yes, but you wouldn't remember me." He said, "I wanted you to forget, you see, the pain of the past. Jack and Elsa Frost are the only ones to remember. They have to, for it is important someone in this dimension knows about the past." A cough wrecked his fragile body.

"What are you talking about?" Merida felt her heart beat hard against her chest. Was this man crazy? What was he talking about?! He had to be a mad man, what did Elsa and Jack know, that she didn't? Yes, this man was definitely crazy. Except deep down Merida knew he wasn't. Not really.  
"It's better if I show you." He said, walking forward and touching his old fingers to Merida's head. She didn't flinch, she somehow felt calm in this man's presence. And then the images started.  
The first one was from her childhood – her running through the thick woods of Scotland, the Willow-O-Wisps guiding her, like they did so many times. She saw her young self reach a cottage, an old cottage. She knew what happened next – she changed her mother into a bear. The part of the story she knew. But the vision, instead of following her, moved to behind the cover of the trees, where a dark shadow watched.

"Yes, little girl, take the spell." It hissed, there was a flash and it disappeared.

The scene shifted and now Merida was at a university. Still young. She realised with a start that her friends were there. Young Jack in his battered hoodie, smiling and asking young Elsa, with her signature side braid, to come to the cafeteria with him. _So they could have bacon_, Merida's mind said. She didn't know how she knew that, _Mushu and Genie were on duty that day_. Her younger self wiggled her eyebrows at young Rapunzel, with long flowing hair. When did she have hair like that? _When we were at the University_, her mind told her. Toothless putting an arm around Hic. Kristoff ran off saying Sven was out, young Anna following him out, her braids flying. What was this?! Merida didn't remember it happening. Oh. But she did. She remembered now, the Disney University, taking PE with Mr. Shang. Elsa joining later on. The looking for Jack in the dead of night.

The scene shifted to a dance. _The social_. Merida saw herself, stuffing her face with chocolate at a food table, the couples dancing happily. She knew what happened next – the chaos, the fight, Elsa defeating _him_. But who was _he_? All Merida saw was a dark shadow, looming over them. The same one that was in the forest that day.

The scene shifted yet again. She saw herself and young Hiccup in the bushes of some unknown place. But she knew the place. It had a name…what was it? Ah, Neverland! She watched as her and Hiccup shot poisonous arrows at a group of guards that had younger Toothless in chains. The three of them hurried off into the woods, but someone must have heard them, because Merida blacked out.

The next scene was brief but made Merida's heart lurch happily. She was flying, with all her friends, through an endless sky, finally feeling free, hearing beautiful music. _I remember that. _

The next scene was darker, much darker. It was chaos again. And _he_ was there. This time she could see his face. It was white, with cracks like a puzzle put together by someone with a blindfold on, disgusting, horrible, sickening. He was taking people out. Her people. And then something dark shot towards her, a dark sticky something. And she was out again. But this time she remembered _his_ name – Pitch Black. The Nightmare King.

She came back to the room with a gasp. The fire in the fireplace flickered. The man smiled sadly at her.

"Headmaster!" She gasped, "Mr. Disney! I saw him, I saw _Pitch_!" she whimpered, tangling her hands in her ever red hair, eyes wild.

"I know child, I know," Mr. Disney whispered, smoothing down her curls like a granddad, "It's okay, Merida. There's nothing to be afraid of – he's not coming back."

"Then what is it?! Why are you here, if everything's fine?!" Merida asked, panicked, her hand unconsciously reaching for her bow.

"Because someone is here, that could change everything," Mr. Disney said sadly, "Someone who with some persuasion, could be lead down the wrong path. We can't let that happen – we can't let him bring Pitch Black's soul from the Abyss."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Merida whispered. Mr. Disney coughed again.

"We don't have much time. I can only be here for so long. I have changed your stories – made you all meet again, because I thought it would be better. But I'm afraid something dark has once again joined us. But I see light in the darkness, it can take the right path, if it has someone to follow."

"I'll do whatever I can to help it do that." Merida stated, her face determined.

**So here it is! Boom! This is so long, God. I think that this is pretty good, but I would love to hear your opinion (as always) so anyway, please R&R darlings!  
**

**Fly on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAVE WIFI YESSS! THANK GOD!**

**Also I'm back from the Iceland trip, which was amazing, and I really miss it. **

**So I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of the sequel and here's chapter 2. Right now I'm reading Frankenstein for English and it's surprisingly good. **

**By the way, my twin said that I should explain the names I chose so I'm like yeah, k, why not? So here we go – **

**Winter – This name was just obvious like wow. Elsa Frost, Jack Frost and Winter Frost. I just think it suits and all and just yeah…**

**Maximus and Flynn – those names were pretty obvious too. I wanted to name one of the twins Pascal, but then I remembered that Pascal is actually in this story but Max is not. And I named Flynn, Flynn because I love the name. **

**Christopher – Well I was re - watching Frozen at my daddy's house and I cracked up at the part when Anna's like: Hang on Christopher! And Kristoff's like: it's Kristoff! And I'm like…Christopher…hmmm. **

**Hazel – That seriously came out of nowhere. She wasn't actually wasn't meant to be in this but if just came to me because I think Hazel Bjorgman sounds awesome. **

**Night & Fury – That's easy. Toothless dragon is Night Fury. So yeah. And Haddock is Hiccup's surname. **

**Pierre Bunnymund (That you have not yet met) – I looked through the actual characters of the Hunchback of Notre Dame play, and there was someone called Pierre in it. So I decided to use the name. **

**Here's responses to reviews:**

**DragonIceFury – Thankyou sister, fly on ~ **

**Shobbs10 – I LOVE HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE!  
StickScooberDoo – Yeah Elsa and Jack were the only ones who remembered, but Disney appeared and he gave Merida her memories back. **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 – Will do, thanks!**

**Anyway on with the story:**

**Normal POV, Boys Dorm. **

Christopher ended up in a room with two boys he didn't know. He cursed mentally when he walked into the room and saw two unknown males occupying the two beds. One was talking loudly about girls whilst the other one looked uncomfortable.

"And man, I'm telling you! Her boobs were well nice, like sponges…" One of the boys, the bigger of the two, said dreamily, groping the air. He had dark reddish – purple hair, blue eyes and a strong chin.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" the other boy rolled his eyes. He was very short and had long – ish pale brown hair and green eyes, magnified by huge lenses. He seemed to have a thing for green, because his third of the room was strewn with green clothes and toys. Like a kid. He jumped up when Chris walked in. The other boy just raised an eyebrow.

"Hi! I'm Michael John!" The smaller one said excitedly, sticking his hand out. Chris shook it hesitantly, "But you can just call me Michael. I'm from Neverland! Have you heard of it? It's awesome but you have to fly to get there. I can fly, you know!"

"Sweet," Chris looked uncomfortable, "I'm Christopher Bjorgman. Chris is fine though. And um, I'm super strong."

"Awesome!" the other guy finally seemed interested. He jumped up from the bed and pushed the smaller guy, Michael out of the way. Michael gave the boy a dirty look, "I'm Zeus. I'm a demi God, cuz my parents are like Hercules and Megara. Like, you know, _that_ Hercules. And I'm super strong too," he puffed his muscled chest up proudly. Chris scratched the back of his head nervously,

"That's great," he said, carefully walking around Zeus and sitting on the last free bed, "I'm just gonna…um, unpack." He said pointing at his suitcase. The rest of the evening passed by with Zeus showing off his strength and Michael telling him multiple times to shut up.

888

"Aw man, I can't believe mom made them put us in the same room!" Maximus Fitzherbert grumbled, hurrying down the long corridor. His twin, Flynn, sighed and rolled his eyes, following his brother, "At least I hope our third roomie's awesome."

"Hey!" Flynn pouted, "But I'm fabulous!"

"Yeah, sure you are," Max said sarcastically, pushing the door to their room open. There was already a person on one of the beds, strumming on a guitar. He had weird pastel blue hair and a pair of _bunny ears_ popping up from his head.

"Pierre!" Maximus exclaimed, lunging himself at his friend, "Brother! Save me! I don't wanna room with Flynn! He'll murder me with an axe during one of his sleepwalking escapades!" he wailed. Pierre Bunnymund was half an Australian pooka, like his dad, and half a French Gypsie, like his mom. He raised one pale eyebrow at the twin clinging to him,

"Did you take your medication today Max?" Pierre asked. Maximus scoffed at him as Flynn mouthed 'he forgot' behind his twins back. Pierre smirked, "So…I'm rooming with double trouble, then?"

"More like the fabulous duo!" Flynn opened his suitcase.

"Bitch please, I'm the only fab person in this room!" Max stated, "Well, of course Pierre is amazing too, but not as much as me."

"Oh shut up," Flynn threw a trainer at his brother. The two started bickering and Pierre sighed, strumming a random rhythm on his guitar. It was gonna be a looong year.

**Hazel's POV**

Our last roommate appeared around two hours after us. I was in a great mood because I found out that Fury was my roomie. Fury's awesome and she has kick ass lightning powers. I was in the middle of braiding her messy red hair when a knock on the door sounded.  
"Come innnn!" I sang, not bothering to look up. A girl came in. She looked Asian and was in a red kimono. Also she was carrying a flipping Katana **(A/N for those who don't know that's a type of sword)** over one shoulder. My hands stilled in the middle of Fury's hair.

"Um hi." The girl glanced around the room and then her eyes settled on us, "The Headteacher said that I was rooming here?" She said that like a question. I got up and brushed off invisible dust from my skirts. Then I stuck my hand out,

"Hi! I'm Hazel Bjorgman, and that's Fury Haddock," I pointed at Fury as the girl shook my hand, "We're your roommates!" The girl smiled shyly,

"I'm Misaki Hao," she said in her slightly accented voice, "I can control air. What about you?"

"I can control lightning!" Fury said from the floor, examining her braided hair in the mirror.

"And I have fire powers!" I squealed.

**Winter's POV, next morning**

I was sleeping (again). It was a really nice sleep as well. My legs weren't cramped and the mattress was soft and it wasn't too hot because I opened the window. But of course someone had to wake me up. That person turned out to be none other than my friend, roommate since yesterday – Night.

"What do you waaaant, Haddock?" I groaned, burying my face in the pillow. I wasn't much of a morning person.

"Our roommate's here!" Night hissed. I cracked one eye open. Our new room was flooded with grey morning light and I could see our suitcases on the floor, half unpacked. There were clothes and shoes and books everywhere and a hump in the last bed. I raised an eyebrow at Night but she just shrugged,

"She wasn't here last night." She whispered.  
"Do you think she's dangerous?" I asked suspiciously. Night shrugged again.

"I can hear you, y'know." A silky voice stated and me and Night jumped. Oh shit. The girl shifted and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She had short blonde hair and a snobbish look on her face, "You guys totally know how to whisper." She said sarcastically, getting off her bed. She was wearing a long, flowery sleeping gown and raised an eyebrow at mine and Night's male sleeping shirts. The girl glanced at the ceiling in annoyance and then back at us. I saw there was a pair of shimmering wings sprouting from her back.

"I'm Twinkle. Twinkle Bell. The daughter of Tinker Bell. I'm a fairy." The girl, Twinkle, said in a snobbish voice. Night snorted.

"Hi _Twinkle_. I'm Night. Daughter of two gay men, from which one is a Viking and the other a dragon. I'm also a water mage." Night grinned and I snickered. Twinkle looked horrified.

"Gay?!" She asked, putting a hand over her chest in horror. Night rolled her eyes,

"And I'm the one and only Winter Frost." I said, giving Twinkle a curtsey. I could tell that she was one of the 'bitches' by the way she eyed me and Night. However when she heard my name Twinkle's eyes went even wider and she gasped.

"Frost?" She asked staring at me, "As in Jack Frost's daughter?!"

"Um yeah…" I looked at her confused. Her next action confused me even more. She flew up slightly and whacked her head repeatedly against the wall.

"Don't dent the wallpaper!" Night said, fishing in her bag for her toothbrush.

"Of all the people," Twinkle wailed, "Of all the people in this institution I _had_ to be stuck with my mom's ex – boyfriend's daughter and some lesbian!"

"Hey!" Night ran out of the bathroom, outraged. She had her toothbrush in her mouth a foam dribbled down her chin, "I am not lesbian!"

"Whatever." Twinkle seemed to get herself together as she floated back towards the ground and picked up a handful of colour coded clothes, "I'm going to take a shower." And with that she slammed the door right into Night's face.

"Hey ye botch!" she yelled, more toothpaste dribbling past her lips. When it was clear that Twinkle wouldn't let her in Night huffed and went over to the window to get rid of the toothpaste.

Great. Our roommate was a bitch. A fairy bitch.

**Winter's POV**

"So this lil bitch took up the bathroom like she owned the goddamned place!" Night finished dramatically, her mouth full of toast. We were currently sat at breakfast in the huge dining room. It was all wood and handmade curtains and, of course, bear skins. We were late because Twinkle took ages in the bathroom and now there was no bacon, and all we were left with was toast. I chewed the bread with peanut butter slowly, listening to Night's recollection of the morning's events. Her blue, black hair was a mess as usual and she already had jam stains on her white shirt. She was taking horse riding and lacrosse as her extra subjects and therefore was allowed to wear brown leather pants. Her adopted sister's, Fury's, red hair was an identical, slightly longer mess, and she was chewing on her toast slower than me, looking like she didn't wake up fully. Max and Flynn, aunties Rapunzel's and uncle Eugene's twins, were bickering over the last piece of bacon, dressed in matching blue shirts. Christopher sat next to them, asleep, leaning on his hand. Hazel was chatting happily to Pierre, my cousin. Pierre scratched one of his his bunny ears absentmindedly. I sighed and look at my toast. I pushed it away with distaste, it was too early for me to eat.

My first lesson was dancing. What the hell? Who thought dance was a good idea on a Monday morning? I had it with Max, Pierre and Hazel so we all walked to the dance room together, but I was too tired to engage into a conversation with them. We reached a large, white oak door at the end of a long corridor and Pierre, being the gentleman he is, opened it for us. And that's when I saw him.

He was sitting by himself in a corner, reading a book. He had dark hair, swished to one side and golden eyes that looked up as we entered. They met my ice blue ones and my heart skipped a beat.

"That's everyone I think." Said a tall woman with a blonde bun, ticking something on a piece of paper. She clapped her elegant hands, "Okay everybody. Please come forward and sit on the chairs," she gestured at a ring of red, velvet chairs. When everyone sat down she continued, "This will be your dance class for the remaining of the year. My name is Cinderella Charming, and you may call me Madame Charming. I have rules and expectations that I would like you to keep to…" Madame Charming's voice became a noise in the back as I tuned out to stare at the boy. He was now sitting nearly directly opposite me and looked really uncomfortable. He was dressed in a black button up shirt and black trousers and was fidgeting in his seat. He looked up and I quickly glanced down at my flats, feeling myself blush. When after two minutes I looked up again he was still looking at me, this time with a shy smile on his face. I hesitantly smiled back.

"…And now I will tell you what will happen in this lesson," my attention was back on Madame Charming, no matter how much I wanted to continue staring at that strange boy, "First of all I would like you all to go round in a circle and introduce yourself, saying your name and what power you have. Starting from you darling," Madame Charming pointed at a pale girl with black hair. She stood up confidently and smiled widely,

"Hi! My name is Melody Atlantis, and I am the daughter of Ariel and Eric Atlantis," She said happily, "I can also change into a mermaid at will!" Everyone clapped. The next person was a dark skinned girl with a long, thick braid down to her waist. She was wearing a sari.

"Hello, I'm Princess Lyla. My parents are Jasmine and Aladdin!" she said, hands on hips. A few more people passed and then it was my turn,

"Um hi," I awkwardly got up, "My name is Winter Frost, my parents are Jack and Elsa Frost and I can control ice," I said, quickly sitting down, blushing as everyone clapped. I tuned everyone out until it was the boy's turn. I sat up straight and leaned in my chair to hear him better,

"Hi," He said, looking at the floor, hands in his trouser pockets, "My name is , um, Dark and I can control dreams. And um, my parents are Bernadette and Pitch Black."

**Here it is! Sorry it's kinda slow… Just roll with it XD **

**Fly on ~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm not gonna ramble, here's the next chappie, thanks to my reviewers, you rock!**

**Ps. I changed the story slightly, so just re-read the last part of the last chapter! You have to to understand!**

**Dark's POV**

That girl was staring at me again. Every time I looked up her piercing blue eyes would glance at me. But the looks were different then the way normal people usually looked at me. People usually stared and whispered, calling me a freak behind my back because I coudn't speak. Yeah, I was mute. That sucks, I know. But because I couldn't use my voice, I used my other senses more. Like my eye sight, it was great. So now I glanced up at the girl opposite me every once in a while, not a lot - I didn't want her to freak out. I just liked to look at people and things, especially gorgeous people and things. Because that girl was stunning, and I longed to know her name - even if I would never be able to say it. No, don't think like that Dark, I mentally scolded at myself, glancing down at my pale hands that were lying limply in my lap. Instead I decided to concentrate on that girl. She was sitting between a girl with fiery red hair and a guy with bunny ears, but weirdly she was the one that attracted my attention.

She has goreous, flowy blonde, loose curls that framed her pale face perfectly. Her cheeks were sprinkled with freckles and her blue dress hugged her figure in the most delightful way, at the same time making her blue eyes stand out. They were the most beautiful colour, like a lake in winter, with a barely visible ice layer over it. I quickly looked away, blushing when her eyes met mine. However I couldn't keep my eyes off her for long and in no time at all I looked up again. She was still staring.

Before I could stop myself I sent a small smile her way. My heart sped up when she smiled back brightly, and I looked down, flushing again. Goddamn why did I have to blush all the time? I barely paid attention to what was going on in the circle, the voices a distant rumble in the background. I dreaded my turn, what was I meant to write? That I could control people's nightmares?

"Um hi," A sweet, clear voice rang through my brain and my head snapped up to look at the speaker, it was that girl. I automatically concentrated, wanting to hear her name, "My name is Winter Frost, my parents are Jack and Elsa Frost and I can control ice," she said hurriedly, plopping down in her chair. Winter. Such a nice name, and it suited her as well. I smiled despite myself, just lost in thought, only snapping back to reality when I heard the muscular boy next to me speak,

"Hey," he rumbled, "The name's Zeus, and I'm Hercule's and Megara's son. I've got super strenght!" he said, flexing his muscles. A couple of girls squealed. And then it was my turn. All eyes turned to me expectantly and I blushed again, glancing at my lap. No, I wasn't going to tell them I could control nightmares. Dreams - that's more like it, dreams are nice. I barely had to imagine the sheet of paper before it appeared to me and the words that I thought began to write themselves on it. I had to be very careful, anything I thought got written down, and it could be pretty embarassing if I let my mind wander. Like that time during summer that I accidently wrote to a girl that I thought she was pretty. That time she laughed at me, called me a freak, and walked away. So now I concentrated on the exact words I wanted to write,

_Hi. My name is Dark Black, I can control dreams and I'm also mute. My parents are Bernadette and Pitch Black._

The entire class coowed and awed at me, and the people closest to me patted me on the back. I gritted my teeth, I hated when people treated me like this - like I needed their pity. Well, I didn't. I looked up in hope to catch Winter's eye, and sure enough she was smiling at me. She motioned at the window and I looked in that direction. The glass was frosted over and messy letters were etched into it,

_Your sheet of paper kicks ass. _

I grinned happily, my heart skipping a beat.

"Miss Frost!" Madame Charming gasped, offended, "Please remove the inappropriate word from the window at once!"

Winter rolled her eyes, and with a sweep of her hand the ice was gone and the morning sun filtered into the room.

"Now that that's sorted I would like you all to get into mixed sex partners and we will begin our lesson."

Winter's POV

My first thought was to obviously go with Pierre or Max. I was greatly disappointed when Hazel partnered up with Pierre and Max went off with an asian girl that I saw Hazel speaking to earlier. I couldn't blame him, I was his cousin after all. Sighing I looked up to check out who could be a potential dance partner. Most of the boys were shuffling around and the girls kept to the walls. I sighed and then I caught the boys, Dark's, eye. He looked at me hesitantly and so I decided to make the first move. I quickly manouvered around my classmates until I was standing directly in front of him. I noticed how his golden eyes sparkled when he saw me,

"Hiya, wanna be partners?" I asked, smiling hopefully. Dark nodded eagerly, clutching the bottom of his shirt.

"Great!" I looped my arm through his and dragged him towards the dance floor, "Let me just warn you that I can't dance to save my life!" I added cheerily. The paper floated gently in fron of me,

_Don't worry, I've never danced before. _

It said. I laughed, and Dark smiled slightly at me.

"Alright everybody!" Madame Charming clapped her elegant hands together, "Now I will teach you the first steps of..."

**Sorry it's kinda short, but now I will update often since my WiFi is back, so don't worry!**

**And fly on ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry this update is a little bit late, but it's here anyway. It's my birthday today! (yay!) and I managed to get into trouble in 3 lessons for falling asleep, since I'm kinda out of it since I came back from Iceland. Yesterday I went to see the new X men movie, and seriously guys, if you're a Marvel fan then go see it ! It's amazing! Seriously the powers kick ass! Anyway, review replies: **

**DragonIceFury – Thankyou sister, Fly on ~ **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 – Okay, thanks (:**

**OoPoPcAnDY – Sister, you know exactly how I think! (; **

**Beatrixparilla – thanks, girl. And he can't speak, because I thought it would make things interesting. Also I wanted to challenge myself, and try to have a character with a disability, like Iggy from Maximum Ride (I don't know if you read it, but it's amazing) :***

**GreecexTurkey1289 – PERCY JACKSON ! **

**Me – I hope it doesn't turn dark either, but I don't know – it might.**

**HEY DID YOU KNOW – yeah, you learn new things every day! :D **

**On with the chappie ~ **

**Winter's POV**

Honestly I thought that Dark was awesome. We were both slightly awkward, especially with him being so tall, and giggly, so our dancing wasn't the best, although much more enjoyable than I thought it would be. So now here I was, back at the cafeteria, stuffing my face with food after an exhausting lesson of mathematics.  
"I hate math," Night groaned, plopping down next to me. She also just had maths, but in a different class. She proceeded to stuff her own face with potatoes and chicken. The door to the cafeteria opened and I saw Dark walk in, hands in pockets, head down. He quickly grabbed a tray and put some food onto it.  
"Two seconds, guys," I said, standing up. Everyone looked at me, confused. I ignored their looks and hurried across the hall to where Dark was standing, "Hey!" I said happily. He looked up, startled. Then he smiled shyly, his paper appearing in the air,

_Hi Winter._ It said.

"So I've seen this morning that you sit alone," I said hurriedly, "So I thought that maybe you'd like to sit with me and my friends?" Dark looked confused for a second, he bit his lip, and glanced at my table, where Hazel and Fury were excitedly waving at him.

_Are you sure it's ok?_

"Of course!" I rolled my eyes, grabbing his hand, "Come on!" I dragged him to our table. When we both sat down I cleared my throat, "guys, this is Dark, my partner in dance!"

"Hi!" Hazel leaned over Night to give Dark a hug. She was just this kind of huggy person. Dark looked uncomfortable but smiled at my cousin. The rest of them introduced themselves and then they went back to their conversations, whilst me and Dark ate in a comfortable silence. When the bell rang I felt him slip something into my hand – a little piece of paper. I unrolled it,

_Thank you._

It said in his messy handwriting. I smiled and looked up, but Dark was gone.

**Next period**

"Okay class! This is self-defence and I won't be taking any of your bullshit in here!" our instructor yelled, upon our arrival. He had a red bandana on his head and his brown hair peeked from underneath it, "My name is Sindbad, and I will be your teacher for today. Now please go to the changing rooms, your uniforms are in the bags that are labelled with your names. Do not take other people's bags or I will kick your butt. The costumes were designed to suit your powers. Now go get changed quickly and I wanna see you back here in 5 minutes! Let's roll!" he shouted the last part and everyone swarmed into the changing rooms.

I didn't know what to think of Sindbad… He was different from the other teachers, they were all so calm and proper and he was straight and to the point. I decided I liked him better than the other teachers. All the girls filed into the changing room. It was large with benches lining two walls. The third wall had the door we just came from, and there was another door opposite it. Against the door was a stack of bags. Everyone swarmed forward and started arguing, trying to grab theirs. I held back, waiting for the arguments to cease so I could grab mine, however Night beat me to it.

"Got it!" She said happily, emerging from the crowd, holding up two black bags triumphantly, her black hair a mess.

"Thanks!" I smiled, and grabbed my bag. We shuffled into one of the corners and began taking off our dresses. Soon we were joined by Hazel, who had flushed cheeks and was holding to her bag for dear life, Fury, who looked excited – as usual when there were things going on, and an Asian girl, who stood behind Hazel shyly.

"Hey, this is Misaki Hao! She's our roomie," Hazel said, out of breath, "Is it ok if she hangs out with us?" she asked, plopping down on the bench. I unlaced my heeled shoe,

"Sure!" I smiled at the Asian girl, Misaki, who smiled back and sat down next to Hazel, "I'm Winter!"

We all talked as we undressed, I was completely comfortable with Hazel, Night and Fury, they were like sisters to me and I knew them since forever. I rummaged through the black back and picked out my uniform. I got a crop top and shorts, both in a light blue colour, and knee – high blue and black stripped socks, with a pair of high, black lace up shoes. There was also a pair of black, fingerless gloves. To help me with my ice, apparently, and a pair of black googles. I found out that my crop top had a hood. The hood and googles were probably for flying. I quickly pulled on my clothes, happy that it wasn't anything too ridiculous, pushing my googled into my hair to keep the bangs out of my face.

"This is sooo cool!" Hazel squealed, glancing down on herself. She had on a black, loose t-shirt and red leggings, that both looked like they were heat proof. She had identical heat proof gloves, just like mine.

"Meh." Night was tugging at the strings of her grey hoodie. Apart from it she was also wearing what looked like swimming leggings, and had awesome looking swimming googles around her neck.

"Guys we better go!" Fury pointed out, tying one of her golden shoes. She was dressed all in black except for the gold shoes and had a small antenna sticking out of a hairband, probably for better aim when she used lightning. Misaki awkwardly stood next to us, until I decided to be friendly and looped my arm through hers.

"So you can control air?" I asked, eyeing her uniform which consisted of loose grey trousers, a loose white top and the same flying googles that I had. Misaki nodded shyly,

"Yeah, I can fly too."

"Awesome!" I beamed at her, "I fly too!"

We hurried back to the hall where Sindbad was tapping his foot on the floor, impatiently.  
"7 minutes. I thought I said 5." He said, upon seeing us, "Two laps, all of you!"

There were groans of annoyance and then we all shuffled to the edge of the hall where the track was set up,

"But siiiiirr, I don't run!" Hazel moaned.

"That's three laps for you young lady! Move it!"

**Sorry that it's slow, but I know that my other fic was very fast paced. I'm Hazel in PE XD Anyway please please please R&R I love you, you're amazing, you make my day. **

**Fly on ~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, you rock! **

**Guest – Thankyou! (:**

**OoPoPcAnDy – You make me crack up girl XD **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 – Thanks darling :3**

**DragonIceFury – Thanks so much, sister! **

**GreecexTurkey1289 – will do ;) **

**On with the chappie!**

**Winter's POV**

Things kind of fell into place. It's been nearly three months since school started and everything was awesome. Or at least most things. I did well in most of my classes, especially in Drama and Music and Self – Defence.

Our group bonded, and we all welcomed Misaki and Dark into the circle. Me and Dark grew really close, sharing inside jokes and writing stuff to each other on paper. He was seriously the sweetest, most adorable guy ever.

Me and Night still had problems with our roommate, Twinkle. She was a right bitch, staying up late chatting to boys on her phone really loudly, using up the hot water in the mornings, bringing people into our room without permission. Me and Night outright hated her, but except for that it was great.

And there was another good thing happening – The Winter Ball. I was super excited for it because Winter was my favourite season, and my dancing wasn't actually half bad, thanks to Madame Charming and my faithful partner, Dark. The unfortunate thing was that Wonder boy, Zeus, asked me to go with him. I said like two words to that guy and honestly I wasn't too pleased with the idea of going with that show off, but oh well.

**Last lesson before winter break, Self – Defence, **

"Okay you lot!" Sindbad bellowed, "Today we're doing to be doing…DUELS!" he said happily. A few students groaned. Sinbad pointed an accusing finger at them, "one lap you guys! No complaining!" The small group shuffled to the track and started running, or more like walking. Sinbad sighed, "Anyway! The rest of you, I will put you into partners, with people of the parallel power to yours. A few rules: Number one! When I say stop, you stop. You will not aim to hurt your partner, only to test yours and theirs power. If you injure someone on purpose you will be banned from the ball! Is that clear!?"

"Yes, sir, yes!" Flynn grinned, saluting him. Sindbad glared,

"Fitzherbert! Do you want to do laps to?" Sinbad bellowed, Flynn shook his head, "Then you can be the first to go. What is you power?"

"Um…healing?" Flynn phrased it like a question, scratching the back of his head. Sindbad nodded his head approvingly,

"You won't be fighting. We may need you to help after this lesson though," Sindbad didn't wait for a reply and turned towards the rest of us, "How about Miss Bjorgman then?" He asked, looking at Hazel, who flushed, "What is you power?"

"Fire." Hazel said.

"Okay, anybody here have anything similar?" Sindbad asked, scanning the class. Lyla raised her hand confidently,

"I control Lava." She said with a slight accent. Sindbad motioned at the two girls to come forward,

"You two are gonna be paired up against…Miss Haddock!"

"Which one?" Night and Fury asked in unison.

"The one with the water power," Sinbad groaned. Night grinned and stepped forward, "Anybody else?"

"I control rain." Said a small, shy boy with glasses. _Michael John, _my mind supplied.

"Great, Mr. Darling you shall be paired with Miss Haddock then. Okay, now Haddock and Darling you are going to attack Bjorgman and Princess Lyla. You are to protect yourselves and not hurt anyone! Okay, go!" without a warning Sinbad blew his whistle. Immediately Night sent a gush of water in Lyla's and Hazel's way. The two girls squeaked and jumped away. Sinbad groaned,

"Haddock, you are to attack with Darling! And Lyla and Bjorgman please protect yourselves!" He said, glaring at Night, who grinned sheepishly, "Again!"

This time Hazel whispered something to Lyla, who nodded vigorously. I could see Lyla's mouth form the words _one, two, three_ and then everything went hot for a second as a stream of fire cut through the air and lava slid quickly across the floor to burn Night's and Michael John's feet. The boy squeaked as they both jumped away. I felt uncomfortably warm and I wished their duel would be over. Instead Night reacted by sending her own tsunami wave at her opponents whilst screaming, "_get the lava!_" at Michael John. The boy finally seemed to get it and with a click of his fingers the room filled with heavy rain. When he finally stopped it there was a burn hole in the ground and wisps of smoke where the fire used to be. Sindbad clapped slowly,

"Well done, not bad for a first time. Okay, you can go sit back down." Sinbad clicked his fingers and the gym was restored to its original form, no hole in the ground or blackened walls, "Next I would like to have…Miss Frost!" I jumped up at my name, busy congratulating Hazel. I stood up and bit my lip, nobody had an ice power, as far as I knew. Sinbad conjured a clipboard and checked something on it.

"Alright. Miss Hao! You will be paired with Miss Frost!" He said. I grinned at Misaki, who smiled shyly. After all, frost was frozen air, "You will be fighting against… Miss Haddock. The other Miss Haddock!" Fury stood up gracefully, stretching. Great, lightning power, "You will be alone unfortunately Haddock," Sindbad frowned, eyeing the list in his hand, "Unless Miss Bjorgman is willing to fight again."

"Bring it on!" Hazel stood up, her hair and face dark with sooth. Sinbad smiled,

"Okay go!" I wasn't concentrating and before I knew it a gush of hot fire was making its way towards my face. I was frozen but thank God Misaki kept calm. She stuck her hand out and the fire retreated a few feet, long enough for me to get myself together and send my ice powers to freeze the flame of fire. The now frozen fire fell to the ground and shattered into pieces.

"This ain't over!" Hazel grinned, surrounded by flames of excitement. The frozen pieces of fire on the floor melted because of the warmth and water spread under our feet. I suddenly had an idea.

"Misaki on three jump!" I said and didn't wait for the response, "One. Two. _Three_!" We both jumped at the same time and I used my ice powers to freeze the water around our feet.

"What the..?" Fury asked as her feet were glued to the floor with my ice. I grinned and slid towards her.

"No you don't!" Hazel fired a fire ball in my direction and without thinking I flew into the air. Misaki laughed and followed me up, high fiving me. We flew around, making faces at Hazel and Fury. Until Fury conjured her lightning. Me and Misaki were forced to return down, and when we did Hazel melted my ice rink. I wasn't expecting that and neither was Misaki, so we both fell over, wetting out backs. Fury and Hazel, now free, stood over us, grinning.

"We win!" Hazel stuck her tounge out, laughing. They helped us to our feet.

"That was good, guys! Okay next pair…"

**Okay, next chapter is gonna be the ball! And y'all know I tend to make parties turn into mass massacres, although I do have a plan for this story…it probably won't turn out anything like I want it to … but oh well (:**

**~ Fly on**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey guys (: I'm on season 5 of vampire diaries, and seriously guys go watch it, it's amazing! Also I still didn't get my hands on a copy of City of Heavenly Fire, which is really frustrating. Apparently my year at school is having a 'graduating party' or 'prom' because we are moving to year 10. Thing is – I really really really really don't wanna go. I mean come on! Dressing up in a **_**dress **_**and **_**heels **_**and **_**dancing**_** at some dumb formal? Thanks I'd rather stay at home and watch Disney movies. Y'all have any ideas how to get out of it?**

**Anyway, rant over (:**

**elsaXjack – Darling, please please please make an account because I would love to PM you, I was checking out for reviews on Disney Uni and I saw your long review and it seriously made me cry, because wow you're amazing! **

**DragonIceFury – Fly on, sister ;) **

**Shobbs10 – Thankyou! :D**

**Beatrixparilla – Thankyou honey! And Dark talks with a paper because I guess if you're mute than you have to communicate somehow, and I love the idea of writing writing itself on paper without anyone controlling it (Like the Marauders Map in Harry Potter)**

**OoPoPcAnDY – You know it! :D**

**On with the chappie!**

**Winter's POV**

We were about to leave when Pierre suddenly blurted,

"Hazel will you go to the ball with me?" and proceeded to flush a bright red. Hazel also blushed and stuttered out a 'yes' as Flynn and Max wolf whistled and the entire group laughed and clapped. Me and Fury totally didn't make them hug. Totally. Max ended up with Fury and Flynn asked Night. Chris and Misaki also decided to go together, so it looked like everyone had a partner except for Dark. He didn't seem to mind though, writing that he wasn't going because he hated social events.

You know when people always say that time passes really quickly when you're waiting for something? Well, they lie. Lessons on Friday were cancelled so we literally had nothing to do until eight, when the ball actually started. Of course me and Night slept in. Not in our room because Twinkle brought in her annoying friends and they made a huge racket, but we moved to Fury's, Misaki's and Hazel's room.

I woke up at 12:30, halfway off the bed with Hazel's elbow in my face. I groaned and sat up, only to see that Night was still sleeping but Misaki and Fury were up, tiptoeing around the room, half dressed and half in their pyjamas.

We went to a late breakfast and for a walk. It was a chilly morning and the campus looked gorgeous, especially with the tall, snowy mountains in the background. We went back to our room and I taught everyone how to play poker. Then we talked and snacked and talked some more – but soon we were bored and had nothing to do. It was only 4:30.

Hazel proposed that we call the boys over and that we play a game. So we ran down the stairs like a bunch of elephants and knocked on the boy's dorms. Apparently we weren't the only lazy people. Chris was sitting up in his bed, still in his Pj's, reading 'Frankenstein.' His two roommates were bickering, until Zeus saw me, pushed Michael John out of the way and smiled at me.

"Hey Winter," He winked at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him, "Couldn't wait till the ball to see me?" he wiggled his eyebrows and took a step towards me,

"Actually I came here to get Chris," I said manoeuvring around him. Zeus frowned.

"You two know each other?" He asked, glancing between us with jealousy. This time I did roll my eyes,  
"Yes, we're cousins." I stated, and Zeus relaxed.

"Oh, ok, that's fine then," He grinned cheesily at me, I huffed. Like I needed his permission to hang out with boys. I didn't say anything and just pulled Christopher out of his room,

"Winnie, what's up?" Chris asked when we were out on the corridor. I cringed,

"Don't call me that, Bjorgman," I glared at him, "We're going to play a game because we're bored."

"Count me in. Anything to get away from those two," he pointed at the door to his room.

"We've got Pierre," Fury sang happily as she pulled the half – Pooka Gypsie along with Hazel. The pair was as red as Fury's hair. The door at the end of the corridor was hanging open and a group of people was trying to squeeze past it together. They bickered and smacked each other playfully. Fury was complaining, flattened against the corner of the door, Misaki was squashed in between the blonde twins, laughing helplessly.

"Come on guys!" I said and then they all tumbled out, landing on top of each other on the floor.

"I think you broke something Flynn." Night groaned from underneath the blonde. He stood and helped her up.

"Let's get Dark," Fury said, smiling brightly. I had a feeling she was playing matchmaker today. But I didn't protest, Dark was my best friend after all,

"Which room is his?" I asked the boys. Chris pointed at the door on the opposite side of the corridor. Me and Misaki went over there and knocked. The door opened almost immediately. Dark was dressed in a dark silk shirt and his dark hair was more curly than usual.

"Hey Dark!" Misaki smiled brightly at him. He smiled back shyly,

_Hi Misa. Hi Winter. _

"We're gonna play a game," I said nonchalantly, ignoring how hot he looked. Okay, Winter you did not just think that! "W-wanna come?" I stuttered, flushing. Get yourself together, Winter!

_Sure. _

So we all made it to Hazel's and Misaki's and Fury's dorm without any problem, and presently we were sat in a circle on the wide floor. Hazel and Pierre sat next to each other, their knees touching, blushing furiously. One of Pierre's ears was folded, which meant he was nervous. Chris yawned loudly next to me,

"So what should we play?" he asked, scratching his ginger hair, making in messier than it already was.

"How about Spin the bottle?" Flynn asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Max snorted. The twins were wearing matching green sweaters that Punzie made for them that time when Anna was helping Esmeralda deliver Pierre. They were charmed so they grew with the owners.

"What's that?" Misaki asked, sitting crossed legged next to Chris, playing with a loose thread in her leggings.

"Basically," Max started, "we take an empty bottle and we spin it on the floor. Whoever it points to has to pick either a truth or dare, and the spinner gives him the truth or dare," the blonde shrugged innocently.

"I've got just the thing!" Night exclaimed happily. She was out of the room in seconds and back before anyone could ask where she went. In one hand she carried an empty vodka bottle.

"_Night_," Fury hissed, glaring at her sister. Night rolled her eyes,

"Calm down sis, I only drank half!" she joked, sitting back down between Dark and Flynn, "Now who wants to go first?" she asked, eyeing the circle. Most people looked away, not wanting to start.

"I'll go," Max volunteered, shrugging. The group cheered. He placed the empty bottle in the middle of the carpet and with an elegant flick of his tan wrist it spinning. Slowly, slowly it edged its way towards Misaki. She squeaked when it landed on her and looked uncomfortable, Max smiled lazily at her,

"Sooo…Misa. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"I…um, truth?" She asked sheepishly. Max grinned,

"Who was your first kiss?" he asked casually. Misaki flushed brightly and stuttered for a second,

"I-I didn't k-kiss anyone y-yet," she muttered, staring furiously at the floor. A few people snickered in a joking manner and Misaki glared at us,

"Ok if you had to kiss someone, who would it be?" Maximus continued. Fury shook her head,

"Uh uh, one question only!" she tutted, "pass the bottle to Misa!" Max frowned but did as he was told. Misaki spun the bottle and it landed on Chris.

"Oh great," Chris groaned, "Truth." Misaki bit her lip, thinking of a question as Chris fidgeted.

"I, um…tell us about you first kiss," she said eventually. Max muttered a 'very creative' under his breath and Night whacked him. Chris rubbed the back of his neck nervously,

"Um. This girl called Jenna…" he started but was interrupted when Hazel squealed,

"I can't believe you kissed Jenna!" She giggled, staring at him with horror. Chris rolled his eyes,

"Well, yeah, it was horrible and sloppy and it was a long time ago and I don't remember much. There! Now pass the bottle Misa!" Chris reached his hand for the bottle and spun it. This time it landed on Hazel.

"Truth," she said. Several people groaned and the ginger shrugged, "Better safe than sorry!" she stated. Chris thought for a moment,

"Tell us about your most embarrassing experience?"

**Dark's POV**

It felt…nice. To be included like this. It made me feel like part of a group, finally. I don't remember much about my dad, but I know he was evil and that people were afraid of him. I didn't want to be like him, but the headmistress treated me with coldness, like I was him. I wasn't allowed roommates, it was just me in my room. But this made me so happy, being with everyone. I liked all of them. Misa was shy like me, but she always made sure everyone was included. Hazel was the friendliest and always smiled, cheering anybody who felt down up. The twins were really funny and mischievous, entertaining us with their antics. Pierre didn't really talk much but he seemed like a really warm person. Chris was a bit anti – social like me, but his sarcasm was very funny. Night acted a bit drunk sometimes, but I guess that was her charm, and her sister Fury had the best ideas. And then there was Winter. She was beautiful, and funny, and caring and crazy. She was everything I ever wanted her to be, and I loved spending time with her.

It was Hazel's turn. She told us a long, elaborate story about how she peed her pants during a social meeting and she didn't realise there was a wet patch at the back of her skirt until her mom told her. I smiled at that, watching as Winter openly laughed. God, she was stunning. I didn't realise that it was my turn until Hazel waved a hand in front of my face. I looked at her apologetically,

"Truth or Dare, Dark?" she asked. I conjured the piece of paper with my mind,

_Dare. _

Everyone cheered at that,

"Finally someone brave!" Flynn clapped his hands and I smiled at them.

"Okay, Dark, I dare you to kiss Winter." Hazel said with an innocent smile.

Shit.

**Soooo this is it for this chapter! The next one will be the ball, pinky promise! Love y'all please R&R **

**Fly on ~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I wasn't meant to post today but I'm really pissed off at my family and this is like stress relief for me, so lucky you, you get a new chappie today!**

**Shobbs10 – I KNOW RIGHT GIRL!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 – No he might/might not do it in this chappie. **

**GreecexTurkey1289 – Thankyou, darling :')**

**Beatrixparilla – Fangirling, I see ;)**

**DragonIceFury – Like a pillow :D**

**XCrimson-EyedBlack-CatX – Thanks, sister**

**elsaXjack – I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY :') I'm really glad you made an account! And you don't sound desperate, I find mute people adorable too! And I'm actually Polish but I lived in the UK for nearly nine years. And the prom thingy, well I can't say I'm sick because my friends will know I'm lying, and I can't get into trouble because I already got excluded once, and if it happens again my mom will move me to a different school! And you know what that means? Socialising *shudders.* **

**Puteri Tina – Well Hazel and Pierre are not really cousins because Anna and Kristoff and Aster and Esmeralda aren't related. Aster and Jack are brothers, which makes Winter and Pierre half cousins. Winter is cousins with Hazel and Chris, but the rest aren't related (:**

**On with the chappie!**

**Winter's POV**

What. No. Please tell me this isn't happening! I can't kiss _Dark_! I mean he's hot, like stunning, but that's not an excuse to kiss someone! We're _friends_, why won't they get that?! And now I'm going to have to go into Hazel's and Misaki's and Fury's closet and make out with my best friend. Okay, whoa, Winter calm down! When did this become a make out?! It's just a kiss! …Then why am I getting so worked up about this? I mean, a peck on the lips couldn't be that bad. And I wouldn't mind kissing those very nice looking lips…NO! Winter, snap out of it! Bad Winter, you do _not_ want to kiss Dark. But if I had to kiss someone in this room? Chris and Pierre are out, because they're my cousins. And Flynn and Max are like my brothers… And Dark…well he's attractive and awesome and kissing him would probably be really nice…NO!WINTER! What the hell is wrong with me?! I can't be thinking about kissing my best friend right now! Ugh, what the hell am I supposed to…

"Winter! Yo, earth to Winter!" Night waved a hand in front of my face, "You have to get up for the kiss," she wiggled her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed her away. Acting like it didn't bother me I got up, brushed the invisible dust of my leggings and raised an eyebrow at the semi-circle, that were all giving me what I could only describe as rape faces.

"So, what should I do?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, ignoring my frantically beating heart.

"Basically you two," Fury vaguely pointed in our direction, "get into the closet for three minutes," she pointed at their wardrobe, "and use that time to kiss each other. It can be one kiss, peck on the lips or you know…You could make out, whatever you wanna do. And you better do it! Now, if you understand you may go in, and commence!" she winked. I stuck my tounge out at her and followed a very blushing Dark into the closet.

Inside it was…very dark. Like seriously, I couldn't see anything.

"Um…" I said, willing my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I could hear muffled giggling from outside, my frantically beating heart and Dark's soft breathing. A soft, silky material of someone's dress was brushing my cheek. I took a deep breath and was about to tell him to 'get on with it' when the inside of the wardrobe lit up. I realised that it was Dark's piece of paper, with bright, shining green writing. I could see his nervous face and the clothes behind him. My eyes drifted from his face to the paper, I read what it said.

_We don't have to kiss if you don't want to. _

Oh my God. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I haven't thought about how dark could be feeling! What if he as disgusted at the thought of kissing me?! Or what if he was offended by my coldness?! Oh my God, this was so confusing. Before I could say anything another sentence was scribbled underneath the first.

_I'd really like to kiss you though. _

I flushed and so did Dark, glaring at the paper like it was its fault. The words rubbed out and new ones replaced them,

_Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It's really frustrating not being able to talk. _

"That's ok." I said quietly, not wanting the idiots outside to hear. Dark smiled shyly.

"ONE MINUTE NINE SECONDS LEFT!" Maximus screeched, like we couldn't hear him. I rolled my eyes,

"Were you able to talk? Like ever?" I whispered nervously, wanting to get as far away from the kissing subject as possible. A single, slanted word appeared on the page,

_No. _

"Oh." I shifted uncomfortably. The inside of the wardrobe was warm and I could feel Dark's body heat. We kind of stood there awkwardly until Flynn's voice rang out,

"TEN SECONDS! YOU BETTER HAVE KISSED!"

"NINE!" Fury yelled.

"EIGHT!" That was Night.

"Seven." Misaki whispered creepily, she was pressed up against the door.

"Six." Chris stated without any emotion.

"Five!" Hazel said happily. I looked at Dark, but his paper disappeared and I couldn't see his expression.

"Four." Pierre this time.

"Three…" That was all the girls.

"…Two…" The boys joined in. I was dreading the one and I turned round, just as Dark leaned in. His surprisingly soft, warm lips brushed mine and I felt a shiver run through my body. Before I could respond he has leaned away.

"ONE!" The doors burst open and I shielded my eyes from the brightness. Fury grabbed my hands and pulled me out.

"Did you kiss?" Night asked over her shoulder.

"I…um…err," I stuttered, "N-No, we didn't."

There was a collective groan.

"You guys are no fun!"

**6:30 **

The boys eventually left. The rest of the game passed quickly, and thankfully I didn't have to kiss anyone else. The kiss kept on replaying in my head though. It was the smallest kiss ever. I've kissed a few people before, but kissing Dark was just…wow. And it wasn't even a normal kiss! Ugh, how was I going to face him after this?! Every time I'll see him I'll want to kiss him again.

"Winter!" Hazel sang. I snapped out of my depressing thoughts to see my cousin holding up two dresses. One was a deep red colour, it had a tight top and a flowy skirt. The other one was a pale cream colour with a V – neck line. I eyed the two for a second, glad for a distraction form my thoughts about Dark.

"Go for the cream one," I said finally, "Misa, you take the red one!"

"You think?" Misaki eyed the dress that Hazel passed her,

"Totally," I nodded. The two skipped to the bathroom to change. The thoughts came back, the kiss, Dark…NO! "Fury, Night," I said hurriedly, "What are you guys going to wear?" The sisters were sitting on Misaki's bed, Night was curling Fury's fiery hair.

"I've got a green one!" Fury said as Night finished with her hair, she eyed herself in the mirror appreciatively, "Mom sent it."

"Oh I found a dress that matches my dip dye when I went shopping with Misa last week!" Night flicked her short black hair, "Would you mind taking it out form our wardrobe?"

"Sure." I shrugged, getting up. The corridor wasn't calm as usual. There were girls running about. I caught a glimpse of Lyla in a golden sari running down the corridor. Melody was leaning against her dorm room door, in a nice pink dress. Girls entered and exited from the doors, and most were wide open. Someone was playing music. The racket was unbelievable. I stepped into my room, which was the only one that was locked.

"Ugh, can't you knock?" Twinkle asked, glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow,

"It's my room, I don't have to knock." I stated. Hera snorted at me. She was one of Twinkle's annoying followers, Zeus' sister who seemed to hate me. She had his pale ginger locks and blue eyes and snobbish expression. Twinkle's other friends were scattered around the room, and I angrily realised that one of them was laying on my bed.

"Do you mind?" I asked, standing over the blonde. She yawned and looked at me tiredly.

"No, I don't actually." She smiled at me annoyingly.

"Get. Off. My. Bed." I hissed, glaring at her.

"No, it's quite comfortable", she shuffled on my blue duvet. I felt anger boil inside me. Without a word I raised my hand. My bed slowly began to ice over. The girl squeaked and jumped up, looking at me with fright. I smiled sweetly, taking out all the frustration I felt since I kissed Dark.

"Freak." The girl glared at me and lay down on Twinkle's bed. All her friends looked at me in horror and anger. I smiled at them again and casually went over to our shared wardrobe. Twinkle's side consisted of very bright, short dresses, pushed inside in a messy manner. Night's side was mostly black and dark blue stuff, and mine was a clean mix of white and blue and purple. I reached for Night's dress. It was dark blue, knee – length and flowy. My own was sent to me by my mom a few days ago. It was a gorgeous mix of pale blues and looked like it was made from ice crystals. I thought it was absolutely gorgeous. Without another word to my skanky roommate I hanged the two dresses over my arm and returned to Fury's, Hazel's and Misaki's room.

"There you go!" I threw Night's dress at her. Misaki and Hazel were looking at themselves in the mirror, dressed in their dresses.

"You guys look stunning," I said with a smile.

"So will you when we're done with you," Fury smiled creepily.

"Oh no."

**Dark's POV**

I was actually quite content with just laying on my bed, in my room, all alone, thinking about a Winter.

I kissed her.

It was obvious that she didn't want to, but I still did. And did I regret it?

Hell no.

I just wish I could've made the kiss longer because she's seriously the most perfect girl I have ever seen and I might be a tiny weenie bit in love with her.

But I'll get over it.

I always do.

Nobody wants a weird mute guy with freakish powers. Ever.

I sighed to myself and stared out of the window. It was winter, meaning it was already dark. I wish it would snow this year, it would be amazing. I've never seen snow. I live in California, and we don't get proper winters there. But I've seen pictures and videos and stuff, still it's not the real thing. My thoughts were about to drift back to Winter when there was a knock on my door. I immediately tensed. Nobody came here unless they wanted something, and I wasn't in the mood to help anyone at the moment. Still I couldn't exactly yell 'Go away' at them, could I?

Sighing I got up and opened the door. I was met with four smiling faces.

"Hiiiii Dark," Flynn happily skipped into my room. He eyed the dark walls and covers and my lack of personal possessions, "Oooh, gloomy."

"Hey man," Chris nodded his head at me, sitting down on my bed. Maximus picked up a book I was reading and flicked through the pages,

"Is this a horror book?" He asked.

"Well it's obviously not a rom – com," Pierre said, gesturing at the room. I conjured the piece of paper,

_What are you guys doing here?_

"Oh," Maximus smiled, "we wanted to get the details on the wardrobe scene."

_What?_

"Well its obvious you and Winter kissed," Pierre stated. I flushed,

_We didn't!_

Eight pairs of eyes gave me a 'don't bullshit us' looks. I sighed inwardly,

_Fine. We kissed. Once. And it was only a peck!_

They all finished reading at different time. Chris was first and he started clapping, Pierre laughed hysterically two seconds after him and then the twins finished ad started wolf whistling and patting me on the back, ignoring my beet – red face.

"So how was it?" Flynn asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

_Isn't she your cousin?_

"So what?" Max shrugged, "Details, bro, details."

_Um it was nice. _

I thought carefully. I couldn't exactly rant on about how amazing it felt to kiss Winter.

"Come on man!" Pierre raised an eyebrow, "nice? Really?"

"Do you need a thesaurus?"

"Tell us what it was like!"

"Bros tell each other stuff like that!"

"Come onnn, Dark!"

"Yeah, tell us!"

"Tell us, tell us, tell us!"

I hated being in the centre of attention, it always unnerved me and right now I was feeling so overwhelmed that I accidently lost the string that held my thoughts together, letting them tumble right onto my paper.

_If you guys honestly wanna know then I'll tell you! It was amazing, the best kiss ever. Seriously I don't know if you guys ever felt like that before. It was a goddamned peck and yet it felt like heaven, honestly I don't care how cheesy it sounds, because I could kiss her all day, every day, for the rest of my life and I would never get bored of it. It was like flipping fireworks, not sparks! Fireworks. Wow, I swear I just want to stroll into her room right now and kiss the living hell out of her, not bothering that you guys are watching, but guess what? I can't because she deserves a proper guy not someone who can't even tell her how much she means to him! So fucking drop it because I just want to replay the memory in my head because IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN! _

I was so angry and passionate and emotional that the writing wrote itself on the paper too quickly and the guys couldn't keep up. It furiously appeared on the white and then the page flipped over and the writing continued to appear even faster before suddenly bursting into flames. We all kinda backed away from it and watched as the piece of paper slowly drifted to the ground, just ashes now. Great, I would have to ask my mom for a new one, and I would see her earliest tomorrow when I went back home. I sighed but the boys just grinned,

"That good, huh?" Chris asked. I glared at him.

"Oh yeah, there's another reason we came here!" Flynn seemed to remember. I gave him a questioning look, already irritated that the paper was gone.

"We came here to kidnap you, dress you up and forcefully take you to the ball," Pierre said casually.

Oh no.

**Winter's POV**

It took them a looong time to get my hair 'just right,' I glanced at myself in the mirror as we were leaving. My hair was curled and in a side ponytail with tiny snowflakes in my pale blonde hair. I had on a minimum amount of makeup and it turned out that my mom's dress fit me just perfectly, 'outlining my curves' as Hazel said. Misaki borrowed me her pair of blue flats because my shoes consisted of very muddy shoes. Now we were all dressed and ready for the party, being slightly late. Zeus popped in earlier saying that he'll wait for me in the hall so now me and the girls quickly hurried down the dark corridor and down the stairs. We could hear music playing in the large hall. We stopped outside the door,

"Okay, ready?" Hazel asked smiling. I rolled my eyes but the others nodded and we stepped in. It wasn't one of those cliché moments when the music stops and everyone turns to stare at us. Sure people glanced up but then went back to whatever they were doing, which I was thankful for.

I glanced around the hall. It was completely changed. There was mistletoe and ribbons hanging from the ceiling and a Christmas tree in every corner. Fairy lights illuminated everything and enchanted snow fell down, never touching the ground. There were small, round tables scattered around the walls, with burning candles on them and white roses. Couples danced a slow dance in the middle, at the dance floor. Overall it was gorgeous.

"Hi Hazel," Pierre walked up to us, "You look beautiful." Hazel blushed,

"T-Thanks." She said, smiling shyly.

"Do you wanna dance?" Pierre asked, growing a bit more confident. Hazel nodded and so the Pooka Gypsie pulled her onto the dance floor. He pulled her into his arms and they started to dance to the slow music. I knew the steps, they knew the steps, everyone knew the steps – We could do them in our sleep.

"Let's get some food," Night said pointing at the long table on one wall filled with food.

"Yes!" I immediately liked the idea, wanting to have an excuse to not dance with Zeus.

"I don't think so," The twins appeared next to us, charming smiles in places, "Hey there gorgeous, care to dance?" they both asked at the same time. Fury and Night rolled their eyes.

"Sure, sure," the four moved onto the dance floor.

"Well I guess it's just us left," I turned around, smiling at Misaki.  
"Sorry, you're alone," she smiled at me sheepishly, her arm hooked through Chris's. I groaned,

"Thanks cuz," I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at me,

"Weren't you meant to be here with Zeus, aka. My really annoying roomie?" he asked. I shrugged,

"Well anyway, ciao!" Misaki winked at me and joined the rest of the dancing couples. I groaned again, making my way to the food table. I was piling my plate up when I heard the noises. Somehow my ears picked them up over the loud music. I turned towards one of the dark alcoves only to see that two people were making out inside. I was about to turn away awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt, when I realised who it was.

"ZEUS!" I yelled. The by whipped around, his hair mused and eyes glazed over.

"Winter?" He asked confused.

"Shit." The girl said. She was no other than my lovely roommate, Twinkle Bell. I looked at them in disbelief as they tried to fix their clothes,

"Oh no, don't mind me, carry on doing…" I gestured at them, "…whatever you were doing." And with that I turned on my heel and walked across the hall, food forgotten. Honestly I was just relieved I wouldn't have to dance with wonder boy.

"Wait! Winter, wait!" Zeus caught up with me.

"What do you want?" We were by one of the Christmas trees. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, pretending I cared.

"Wanna dance?" Zeus asked sending me a flirtatious smile,

"Hell no." I said. He laughed,

"Oh come on Winter, dance with me." He grabbed my arm, trying to pull me onto the dance floor.

"No." I stated again, feet planted firmly in place.  
"At least give me a kiss," Zeus leaned in.

"Ew, no," I said again, pushing him away. I didn't feel threatened, he couldn't do anything in a room full of people and anyway I could kick his butt from here to next Tuesday with my powers if he tried anything.

"Come on Winter," he stank of alcohol and Twinkle's sickly sweet perfume. Before I could say 'no' again he was pulled off of me. I looked about confused. And spotted Dark. He was wearing a white shirt, with two undone buttons and a loose black tie, his blazer sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was as messy as usual. He glared at Zeus and slammed him into the closest wall. He held his hands up in surrender,

"Jeez, sorry, sorry, calm down," Zeus looked around, "We don't want to make a scene." He carefully took Dark's hand from his own shirt and backed away, returning to Twinkle I assume.

"Dark," I breathed. The boy turned to face me and immediately flushed. He waved awkwardly, "Where's your paper?" I asked.

He bit his lip (very attractive by the way) and pointed at one of the candles at the closest table,

"It burned?" I lifted an eyebrow. He nodded and I burst out laughing, "Omg, I can't believe you set fire to your only way of communicating with the world!" I snickered. Dark glared, but he to smiled, "So you decided to show up, huh?" I asked when my fit was over. Dark shrugged. He ran his hand through his black hair and then motioned at the dance floor. Another slow song was playing. I was pretty sure that Dark was asking me to dance with him but I decided to tease him a bit,

"What is it Dark?" I asked, smiling sweetly. Dark sighed and looked at the ceiling before his eyes came to rest on my face again. He slowly pointed to me and then to himself and then at the dance floor.

"Huh?" I asked, pretending to be confused. He beat his head against the wall before making a dancing motion. I snickered,

"Sorry, I don't understand." I said innocently. Dark glared at me and then suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the dance floor. I didn't have time to react before I was safely in his warm arms. Being amazing I automatically knew the steps to the dance, because Madame Charming made us practice it many many times. One of my hands was in Dark's and he gently twined our fingers together. His other arm tightened on my waist and he pulled me closer. I ignored my frantically beating heart and concentrated on his, also slightly erratic, heartbeat. I buried my face in the place where his shoulder and neck met, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. His thumb rubbed reassuring circles in my back as we moved to the music. For once I was glad we didn't have to talk.

**LORD THIS WAS LOOONG! You guys better appreciate this! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! I'm having my science exams next week and I'm not really stressed, because hey – who needs chemistry? Anyway, please R&R darlings!**

**Fly on ~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I didn't have the time to write as I was studying for my science exams…Ok, who am I kidding? I don't study, I'm just too lazy to do anything else than sleep. But anyway here I am! *appears in a cloud of sparkles and glitter* and I am now officially an admin of four pages! Yay! Anyway, review responses, you know the drill!**

**Shobbs10 – A bit of guts never hurt anyone ;) and IKR Dark is so cute. **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 – Exactly, what if?**

**Beatrixparilla – Thanks sister**

**Mozsarik – Of course I'd love to write a story together sister! And sure I don't mind if you use some ideas. Thank you so much for the long reviews! And of course I read TFIOS I'm going to see the movie tomorrow with a bunch of friends (can't wait) **

**Pearlness4700 – Aw (:**

**DragonIceFury – hahaha, ok darling, Fly on ~ **

**OoPoPcAnDy – XD I'm dying. **

**Megdizzle - *Sharp intake of breath* star wars… **

**On with the story!**

**Ps. So sorry, I accidentally posted my Disney Uni chapter instead of this! **

**Winter's POV **

The evening turned out so much nicer than I imagined. But then again, I did imagine that I was going to have to spend it talking to Zeus and listening to his boasting, whilst he showed off to everyone. Currently me and Dark were sitting outside on a bench. The music and lights spilled out into the cold night but they didn't bother us. Today it was a clear night and the sky shone with millions of twinkling stars. I could stare at them all night, but I also wanted to have a conversation with my companion. I turned and smiled at Dark and he smiled. A normal person would probably be cold right now but I didn't feel the chill.

"Here, I know how we can talk," I said, my breath coming out in a white puff. I took off and was back second later holding a piece of paper and a pen. I passed them to Dark and he smiled thankfully, "So what are you doing for Christmas? We are breaking up tomorrow after all," I said. Dark quickly scribbled something,

_I'm staying here. My mom is going on holiday with one of her new boyfriends and doesn't want to take me with her,_

"Wow, that's really mean," I said, feeling a pang of sympathy in my heart. Dark wrote something underneath his previous sentence,

_Sorry, I didn't mean to whine, you're just so easy to talk to. Or write, I suppose…_

"Hey, that's what best friends are for," I said smiling and nudging him him with my shoulder. His face brightened up with a smile,

_We're best friends?_

"Course. Well I mean," I was suddenly nervous and bit my lip, what if he didn't like me as much as I liked him? "…if you want to." I finished lamely,

_Sure, of course I want to!_

"Great!" now it was my turn to smile, "now that that's settled, would you like to come to my place for Christmas?" I asked. His eyes widened. _Damn, Winter, you're being too forward again. _Dark leaned forward to write on the paper,

_I'd love to…but won't your parents mind? _

"Nah," I shrugged, "They always say that the more the merrier. And basically the entire gang is staying because they're like family and Misaki's coming over as well because her parents are one some secret China saving mission," I said, "And anyway we make a good team."

_Yeah. Cuz what goes better together than cold and darkness, huh?_

"Exactly," I grinned. Suddenly I was struck by a thought. Obviously the kiss was forgotten and nothing changed, so I thought, hey why not? "Come on, I wanna show you something!" I said excitedly. Dark gave me a confused look but got to his feet and raced after me. My heart beat fast against my chest, excitement and adrenaline pumping through my veins. We rounded the corner of the school, the gothic towers rising high above us. The building was old and there were many bricks that have crumbled away leaving uneven walls. I could use that as an advantage.

I grabbed the closest brick, standing out from the rest and hauled myself up. I was halfway up when I heard Dark following me. I smirked although I knew he couldn't see me.

**Dark's POV**

I was ecstatic okay? After what happened before I thought Winter wouldn't want to talk to me or that things would be awkward between the two of us. And now here I was, just us two, climbing a wall because Winter 'wanted to show me something,' smiling like an idiot because she called me her best friend and I was staying at hers during Christmas. Overall this was a very good day. We finally got to the top of the roof, where I assumed we were going and Winter waited as I got to my feet. We were standing at a junction with one tower spiralling on our left and a long stretch of narrow roof in front of us, leading to another tower. I was thankful for my good eyesight because I could tell that Winter found it hard to see in the dark. She reached for my hand and my heart sped up when I felt her small, cold fingers intertwine with mine. I thought that she just needed me for leverage or something because I could actually see where we were standing. Instead she turned around and smirked at me,  
"Ready?" she asked like she expected me to reply. I was about to raise my eyebrow at her but then my stomach did a random twist and the roof was no longer under my feet. It took me a second to realise that I was in fact flying. I sucked in a sharp breath and looked around. Winter was still firmly holding my hand as we soared upwards. The wind beat against me and it was freezing but I couldn't help but smile as I watched the towers of the school disappear in the distance, giving way to roaring waterfalls and dark forests. The only source of light was the bright moon overhead and the millions of stars. Winter was laughing as we flew and I never wanted anything more than to join in, but no matter how much I willed myself to make a sound, it wouldn't come. So instead I focused on the feeling of being part of this amazing experience. I felt weightless, the wind blew my hair out of my eyes and although it was cold I have never felt anything like this.

We soured upwards until we were so high that the school was just a small dot of light in a sea of dark trees. I could see the actual sea far away in the distance and gatherings of small dots of light where towns were. Winter pointed to a collection of lights near the sea,

"That's Arendelle, where Chris and Hazel live," she said. Then she pointed to a tall mountain. Clouds floated around it and it was hard to see anything, "You can't see it right now but that's where my ice castle is." She smiled at me and I grinned back, "come on, we better go back. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day and I still have to pack!" she said, tugging my hand down. I glanced around the stunning landscape one last time and then let her bring me back towards the earth.

**Here it is! Also I would like to warn you guys. I have no clue when this fanfic will be finished so I'm going to roll with this – on the 20****th**** of July I'm leaving to go to Poland for the holidays. Unfortunately the place where I live is the bumhole of the world, and has no Wi-Fi, therefore I won't be able to upload! Just warning you guys, so you don't think I died. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't post for a while but I'm sick and also I had a bunch of exams going on. I am proud to say that I scored a B in my physics test, an A in my biology and a A* in chemistry. God, I'm so happy :D anyway, you know the drill. **

**Mozsarik – Thanks so much sister, and thank God that we have awesome teachers that decided to go on strike on the day of the dance, now we don't have to go! **

**TO ANYONE WHO MENTIONED THAT I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPPIE – Thanks guys, I'm such a klutz sometimes XD**

** – aww, Thankyou darling! **

**Beatrixparilla – Will do, sister ;)**

**GreecexTurkey1289 – Thankyou!**

**Mickeymousecanada – Stupid autocorrect! And thanks so much!**

**On with the chappie!**

**Winter's POV**

"No, Night, idiot that's mine!" I said, tugging at one end of a navy blue jumper.

"Girl, please. This is obviously mine," my roomie tried to forcefully pull the jumper away.

"I will freeze your butt off," I threatened,

"Come at me ice princess," Night hissed. The door to our room opened and Hazel casually strolled in, her eyes lit up when she saw us.

"You found my sweater!" she squealed, pulling the item out of mine and Night's hands. She hugged it to her face and before we could react was out of the room. I glanced at Night and then Hazel's ginger head popped from behind the doorframe,

"Oh, and by the way, hurry up with the packing, Dad's gonna be here soon!" she added with a bright smile in place, skipping away. Night glared after her and I rolled my eyes, going back to packing. Yes it is what you could call 'the morning after' except nothing happened. Dark and I had to part shortly after our flight because Fury's drink has been spiked and she was full out drunk. I'm sorry for Misa and Hazel who had to take care of her during the night. Twinkle didn't return to the room for the rest of the night, surprise surprise, and since it was only around 1am and me and Night wanted to enjoy the peace while we had it, we had a pamper evening.

Now I was regretting going to sleep late, or early I suppose. It was currently 7 15 and I was soon to go home for Christmas. The rest of the gang would be staying at the ice palace which I was really happy about.

And Dark would be there.

My heart skipped a beat just thinking about him. _No, Winter, get yourself together_, I mentally slapped myself and continued my packing. I didn't miss Night's grin though.

"You're totally thinking about him," she wiggled her dark eyebrows at me. I could feel myself blushing.

"N-no, I wasn't," she looked at me with her 'don't bullpoop me' look, "seriously! I wasn't, get back to your packing!"

"Whatever you say," Night sang, though it was obvious she didn't believe me. But oh well, she would've found out I loved him sooner or later.

Wow.

Ok,

Hold up.

I did not just think that. No, this wasn't love… or was it? Let's sum this up.

Whenever I see him I get all warm and fuzzy inside, and my heart either skips a beat or starts pounding really fast…or both. And I have the terrible desire to kiss him every time he smiles and to hold his hand and to spend hours and hours and hours just talking. Or writing. Or whatever.

_Wow, you are so in love Winter Frost_.

I sighed and zipped up my suitcase, deciding to think about this later…much later.

"Ready?" Night was wrapping a scarf around her neck. I nodded and wrapped an identical one around mine. Auntie Anna tended to make us all matching things.

We rolled out onto the corridor and it was chaos. It wasn't like last night where there was the smell of powder and perfume in the air, and where half-dressed girls were running about in crazy hairstyles, whilst loud music beat over their loud voices.

And it wasn't the warm, calm corridor it usually was, where students were rarely seen outside their dorms.

First of all, there were plenty of boys milling about, even though this was 'a girl floor.' Most people had scarves and coats and hats on, and there were suitcases lining the walls, with random belongings everywhere. I could barely hear anything over the shouting. Night motioned at the door and I nodded. We wouldn't find the others in this crowd. I elbowed and pushed through the crowd, desperately trying to get to the staircase. However when we finally did it wasn't much better. There were even more students here and some teachers and parents. It was very hard to get to the bottom of the staircase without tripping over our suitcases or other people.

The cold, morning air finally hit my face and I breathed a sigh of relief. There was considerably less people out here, although they were all wrapped up like mummies. I felt warm enough with just my scarf on, 'coz hey, the cold never bothered me anyway.

I spotted a whole bunch of people by a huge carriage and their weird coloured hair made them hard to miss. There was Hazel and Chris with their bright ginger curls, bickering over something, Hazel looking adorable in the jumper we were arguing over earlier. Fury looked not too good – her face was pale and there were dark shadows under her eyes, although her hair remained as red as ever. She was obviously hanged over. The twins were yawning and looked half asleep, their blonde hair shimmering in the cold light. Of course you couldn't miss Pierre with his long bunny ears and ashy blue hair. And then there was Dark. To be truthful with you he took my breath away. His dark hair was curling in the damp air, framing his pale face as his golden eyes seemed to sparkle when he saw me. But that could've been my imagination. He was wearing black trousers and a black jumper with a black coat over it. This boy certainly liked black. The only colour on him seemed to be his piercing eyes and the badly knotted blue scarf around his neck. I stifled a giggle and walked up to him. He smiled softly. _Heart, calm down_. I gently reached around his neck without thinking, untied and retied the blue scarf.

"There." I breathed, I suddenly blushed, realising how close we were and stepped back with an awkward cough. Thankfully no one seemed to notice.

I saw Misaki running up to us, red in the face, dragging her heavy looking suitcase behind her. Chris automatically ran up to her and offered to carry her suitcase, at which she flushed even more. I giggled and Kristoff, who I only just saw, wolf whistled,

"Get in there son!" he yelled. Chris rolled his eyes, "Ok everyone here?"

"Aye, aye captain!" Hazel smiled wrapping a blue scarf around Misaki's neck. Now everyone matched.

"Great get in!" Uncle Kris shouted. We all pushed and shoved and piled into the huge carriage. Somehow I ended up sitting on one side with Flynn, Misa, Night on my left and Dark on my right. Fury, Max, Pierre, Hazel and Chris were trying to get comfortable opposite, which ended up with Hazel sitting in Pierre's lap since there was no space. I grinned at them.

We talked for a bit but then Fury got drowsy and nodded off and I soon followed. I had a dream, but I don't remember much of it – only that it snowed.

**Merida's Office**

She didn't know whenever she should tell him. Kristoff that is. She saw him pick up the kids, Dark amongst them. Jack and Elsa knew, Disney told Merida that they remembered. And anyway how could she banish Dark. A child. He seemed harmless, he never hurt anyone and Winter seemed to like him so. And yet…a dog seems harmless until it bites. What if history repeats itself? Maybe she should make Kristoff remember…but Jack and Elsa know, surely they can take care of it. There is no need to burden another person with this knowledge.

Merida sighed and stepped back from the window, letting the deep red curtain fall closed. She collapsed into her favourite armchair, her old bones creaking. She rubbed her knee, thinking about all Disney had told her.

She had another life once – where she was a young girl full of energy. Kristoff was young too, although he didn't change much. He now had a beard and grey streaks in his hair and crinkled by his eyes, but apart from that he didn't change much. Not like her.

Perhaps love made you strong? Merida never fell in love, she was content with being single, but she hated being alone. That's why she opened this school – so she would always be surrounded by people. But now they were all leaving. Leaving her all alone in her study, with only books to keep her company. Merida sighed again and stared at the flames buzzing in the fireplaces, wondering about the red head girl she saw in her memory.

**Winter's POV**

"It's so nice to see you all again," Auntie Anna gushed, putting the kettle on the stove, "and to meet you two, Misaki and Dark!" she added smiling. We were all laying in sofas and armchairs in the mismatched living room in the ice palace. To our surprise when we arrived Jack and Elsa weren't here. Anna said they left a few hours ago to run an errand. Now she was making drinks for everyone, whilst Uncle Kristoff read a newspaper. Uncle Toothless and Hiccup left a few minutes ago to make some last minute shopping. Esmeralda and Aster were curled up together on an armchair with their baby, Rose, sitting in Esme's lap.

This morning Dark got a new sheet of paper from his mom by mail and could write again. Which I was quite glad about.

_Thankyou, it's nice for you to have us, _he spelled out in his neat handwriting. Hazel smiled at him,

"When will mom and dad be home?" I asked, sipping on my iced coffee. I didn't really like warm drinks.

"I don't know, they should be back soon," Auntie Anna said, looking at the clock. It was getting dark outside. I was sitting in the armchair furthest from the fireplace, not wanting to get too warm. I longed to go out and fly but I knew it was dangerous, there was a storm coming on and I could get lost. But perhaps if I took Dark with me it wouldn't be so bad…I mean, he could see better than I couldn't he?

My thought were interrupted when the doors burst open.

"We're home!" Dad sang. Him and mom were carrying in a huge Christmas tree. They carefully set it upright and mom dusted herself off. Her cheeks were pink with excitement,

"So what do you…" Dad looked up, and his eyes landed on Dark. They widened visibly.

"_You_." Mom hissed. Before anyone could react there was a sharp shard of ice making its way towards Dark, who looked paralysed. I thanked the lord for lessons with Sindbad and my reflexes. I managed to knock the ice aside before it hit my…what friend? Boyfriend? _Ugh, Winter, now is not the time! _

"What the hell mom!" I yelled angrily. Both my parents took up protective stances,

"Everyone move away from him," dad said in a calm, deadly voice.

"What! Why?" Hazel asked, horrified.

"I said MOVE!" my father yelled. Just then Hiccup and Uncle Toothless walked in, their arms full of shopping bags,

"What's going on?" Hiccup glanced from my parents to us, terrified on the couches.

"Get away from them," my mother growled at Dark, "you, you _freak_!"

This time I didn't even react as Dark got up and bolted past my parents and my uncles. We all stared after him and my parents relaxed,

"Let him go," my dad said stiffly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" I screamed, rage exploding inside me. The familiar coldness was seeping through my veins, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU!?"

"Winter, look, we can explain," my mom came over to me, putting her hands on my shoulders. I flinched,

"Get away from me," I hissed. I glanced at where Dark was sitting moments ago and in his place was his piece of paper. It had messily scribbled writing in the middle.

_I'm sorry, Winter. _

"Look, we all need to calm down," my dad said softly. But I already made up my decision. I angrily grabbed the paper and stalked past my parents.

"Winter! Don't you dare go out there!" My mom screamed after me,

"I'd like to see you try and stop me!" I hissed back. And then I was in the air, salty tears drying on my cheeks as the wind cut into my skin. The sky was dark and I could barely make out Dark's footsteps in the snow. I followed that.

**Well this was a very long chapter! Anyway I was thinking of writing some stories that are like Disney/book crossovers. So like The Mortal Instruments characters in Snow White or people from Maximum Ride in the Hunchback of Notre Dame and stuff. Tell me your ideas in the reviews! ;)**

**~Fly on. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo!Yo!Yo! **

**I'm sick. Again. So I decided to write a chappie. Also I'm leaving in 13 days, so yeah…I've got so much drama stuff coming up, on Thursday we're going to see the play 'Once' does anybody know if it's good?**

**OoPoPcAnDy – You know it! And OMG I KNOW ! **

**Mickeymousecanada – I know, I felt so bad for making them react like that. **

**Pearlness4700 – Yup!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 – Thanks, Darling! **

**Puteri Tina – Hehe ;)**

**Beatrixparilla – Yeah I guess. **

**shobbs10 – You'll have to wait and see what happens (:**

**Mozsarik – I'm so glad you like it so far. We're finishing in two weeks as well and we have Olympics on Friday and strike on Thursday and next week the entire week is Activities week, so I'm going to be going round London and checking out plays and stuff because I chose drama. Yeah you're right, I should finish this first, and OMG I SHIP MAVIS X PITCH SO HARD SISTER! **

**On with the chappie!**

**Dark's POV**

They know. Of course they know. How could I be so dumb?! I couldn't even put two and two together, trust my luck that Winter's parents were _the_ Frosts. Stupid, stupid. And now here I was, trying to make my way down the huge mountain that the Ice palace was on. Except for around the actual palace there was no snow. The mountain was dead and cold and and muddy under my feet and I kept slipping and stumbling. My knees were scraped and so were my palms and I had mud in my socks and shoes. With frustration I brushed my hair back. I'd have to ask my mom to make me another paper, since I left my old one in Winter's home. It would take me ages to get to my home by foot, but I had no other way of travelling.

I hated my home. It was a shabby old shack in the middle of a rocky plain, it was _always_ cold and dirty and my mom would stink the place up with her potions and scream at me all the time. The few months at Brave were like my bubble of happiness. A dream. A happy dream, that I could not return to. Now that Winter and everyone knew that I could control nightmares and raise the dead and that my mom was a terrible witch, there was no way out. Because there was nothing else that could've made them react like that.

Maybe I should've stayed? Explained everything. But the Frosts looked so _murderous_, like they were ready to eliminate me right there and then, in front of everyone.

I yelped silently as my foot slipped and I landed on my but, slightly sliding down the steep mountain. I sighed in exasperation and stood up. I still had such a long way to go.

Finally after what seemed like hours I got to the bottom of that wretched mountain. God, I never wanted anything more than to just sit there and forget any of this happened, but the Frosts could be looking for me. What is Winter thinking? She probably knows now, about who I am. Would she be disgusted? Disappointed? Terrified? So that made me carry on walking even though I was out of breath and my legs were aching. It was dark, and thick grey clouds covered the night sky. I looked up, looking for the moon, but I couldn't see it. My breath came out in puffs and my hands were freezing, I would have to rest soon. My abnormally good eyes scanned the area. There were rocks everywhere, but thankfully no more mud. Past them I could see a dark mass that could only be a forest. With new determination I pushed on forward until I was under the cover of the trees. It was eerily quiet and I looked back. The Palace was illuminated, far up the mountain. I swallowed and turned my back onto the beautiful blue as I entered the forest.

The trees would've probably looked gnarled and evil to anyone else but to me they were just…trees. It was warmer here as I was shielded from the biting wind. I knew I was walking slowly, I just couldn't bring myself to hurry up.

_What if the Frosts find you?_ My mind frantically whispered at me. After a long time of not speaking your mind plays tricks on you. I separated my thoughts into four people. They were like thoughts that didn't belong to me. Just then it was Jasper. Her was always worrying, whispering warnings in my mind.

_So what? They wouldn't actually kill me…_Another thought butted in. Louis, the positive guy. Without him I would be a ball of depression by now.

_No, I'm not risking it. _Snapped the third voice. It was soft and feminine and still had the power of a commander of an army. Sophia. _Get yourself together Dark. _

I stood a bit taller and walked on, trying desperately not to think about getting caught. Instead I decided to think about Winter. Her soft blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and bright smile. Great, Dark, now you're sad.

_But you're always sad aren't you? _The last voice leered in my mind. I shuddered. Casper, someone I never wanted to meet if he was a real person. He was always, always whispering doubts in my ear. I tried to shake him off but this was easy for him, when I was alone and cold and _sad_. But I was always sad, just not cold or alone, at least not in Brave. The only time I wasn't sad was when I was with Winter. Although I was never actually happy. But when we flew together yesterday, I was so close to happiness, it scared me.

_You're afraid to be happy, _Sophia murmured softly,

_Of course he is! He'll let go and enjoy something and then he'll be back in that witch's house, cold and alone and he'll allow him to get into his thoughts! _Jasper was frantic, he hated Casper, all of them did. I sighed and tried to ignore them. But how can you ignore your own thoughts?

I know what you think, I'm mad. I know I am.

**Winter's POV**

I was getting desperate. Flying gets tiresome after a while, especially if you're worried, like I was. The clouds were rolling in from the East, the stars blinking out. Like a plague. I shuddered and circled the mountain for the last time, afraid that anytime someone would follow. And sure enough I could see a dark spot on the other side of the rock, my dad. I felt anger boil inside me all over again, still I could choose between flying over and screaming at him or carrying on trying to find Dark. I chose the latter, Dark was my priority right now.

So I ducked down into the forest, hoping that my dad hasn't seen me. I landed amongst the trees, scraping my cheek. It stung but I ignored it. Now that I was forced to walk I realised I had flats on. Groaning I trudged on.

I was giving up, I was lost by now, hungry and frustrated. Dark was nowhere to be seen and I desperately clutched onto his paper, willing it to show me which way to go. And it did. A gust of wind that shouldn't have been able to get in between the tightly packed trees blew the paper out of my hand. It gently floated to the ground a few feet in front of me. I jogged over and leaned down to pick it up. However before I could touch it the weird wind blew it off again. And so it continued on and on, and I followed the paper. Finally I came to a clearing. There was no grass but many huge boulders and geysers everywhere. My heart started beating faster. There was a dark shadow by one of them. I jogged over and reached up, turning the person around. Sure enough there was Dark. His face and hands and clothes were muddy and he looked surprised and scared and I have never seen someone so goddamn attractive in my life. I threw my arms around him, pulling him close to me.

"You idiot, what the hell was that. You scared me so much, I hate you, you know," I said, hugging him tighter. Finally he seemed to react, putting his strong arms around me and hugging me back. And I was perfectly content with just standing there with Dark but then something weird happened.

There was a weird rumbling sound and me and Dark sprung apart, looking around wildly. Everywhere I could see small, circular rocks overgrown with moss were rolling in. Soon we were surrounded. And then something even weirder happened – the rocks stood up. They had ears and eyes and big noses and smiling mouths and arms and legs.

"I-I, ah…" my mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Dark picked up his paper, it was ripped and muddy but he still used it to write one word down,

_Trolls. _

"Oh," I looked around, "Hi." I waved awkwardly.

"We have been expecting you," The troll closest to us, looking older than others rumbled, "You are the daughter of Elsa Arendelle and Jack Frost. And you, boy, are the son of Pitch Black and Bernadette."

"I, how do you know us?" I asked, glancing at Dark. His face was expressionless.

"It's a long story. You want answers. You want to know why your parents reacted like that, young Winter, and you want to know about your father, young Dark. Come I will show you," He motioned at me and Dark. We glanced at each other and then the trolls parted and we slowly walked up to a stone slab.

"Lay down children, and I will show you," the old troll said.

So we did. We lay shoulder to shoulder on the small space.

"Close your eyes," The troll said. I don't know why I was listening, but I was. So I let my eyelids flutter shut and before I could stop myself I reached for Dark's hand. His fingers intertwined with mine and I relaxed. And then the visions came.

**Done!**

**Hope you enjoyed, R&R darlings! **

**~Fly on. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey hey! Guess who's going on holiday in a week? ME! Yaaay. I got an awesome Ravenclaw t-shirt yesterday and i'm so happy, because now every Potterhead smiles at me! Anyway...**

**Shobbs10 - Haha, prince Naveen! **

**Pearlness4700 - Thankyou honey, and I will! **

**Puteri Tina - of course sister, cliff hangers are my thing!**

**beatrixparilla - I know, I fangirl over them so much!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 - You'll see ;)**

**OoPoPcAnDy - You know it! **

**mickeymousecanada - Great to know!**

**GreecexTurkey1289 - Thankyou, and I will. **

**Winter's POV**

When I opened my eyes I knew that I wasn't in that weird forest surrounded by trolls. Not anymore. I was lying on a hard surface but I couldn't tell if it was warm or cold, and my head was just finishing spinning. I groaned and rolled onto my side, blinking at the sudden bright light. Judging by the light I guessed it must've been summer. It was a total change from the coldness of the forest. I couldn't feel the warmth from the sun though, as if it was fake. I stood up and stared. I realised I was in a school. It was really weird, the buildings were tall, made from pale brick, grassy areas decorated the entire thing. I read the lettering on the gate, _Disney University_. Huh, I've never heard about it before. I was currently in a free space in the parking lot, with weird looking vehicles on either side of me. One was low and red with dark windows and the other was rusty and large. I wonder what they were. Before I could wonder anymore another one, this time dark, rode straight at me. I didn't have time to jump aside and my heart beat wildly and my eyes squeezed shut, as I prepared for the impact. It never came. I opened my eye and found myself in the middle of that thing, on the roof, half in and half out. I blinked and suddenly I sank through it like I didn't exist. I gasped at what I saw inside.

On a long leather chair sat my mom and Auntie Anna. Of course they looked much younger than I was used to, no wrinkles or saggy skin or graying hair. My mom was looking nervous and worried, and she was holding Auntie's hand tight. It felt really weird thinking of them as 'mom' and 'auntie' so I just decided to call them Anna and Elsa. Yes, that fitted them, they were my age after all.

"Come on Elsa," Anna gave her hand a comforting squeeze, "Let's go," she tugged her sister out of the car and Elsa followed with a deep breath. I floated after them, feeling as light as ever, and they showed no sign of seeing me. They entered the large school building and sat down in red plush chairs. I tried not to stare too much as weirdly dressed people passed me.  
"Arendelle sisters!" An overly cheery woman dressed all in pink called from behind her desk. Elsa took a deep breath, collecting herself, as she followed Anna to the counter. They gave the woman their names and she gave them their keys and room numbers. I didn't hesitate as I followed Elsa up the stairs to her room.

This school was such a weird place, the walls were a plane white and the floor was dark navy carpet. It didn't have the warmth of Brave but it wasn't bad either. I levitated a few feet above the floor, pulled after Elsa by an invisible string. Finally we reached a door that matched her key and she slid it into the lock. There was a soft click and after a deep breath she pushed the door. My heart skipped a beat as I saw what she did. It was Auntie Punzie. Except, instead of her cute short brown hair she had long, flowy, golden locks, the same ones that the twins had.

"Omg, Hi! You must be Elsa!" she squealed. And then the weird sensation was back. Like someone pulling you under water, without the water. The air rippled around me and the image broke into millions of shards as I was swept away.

The next scene was short but made my heart beat speed up. They were all there, sitting around a table. Hiccup and Toothless, young and smiling, Elsa and Anna and Rapuznel and Uncle Eugene with his goatee and Uncle Kris, and even the headteacher of Brave, Merida with her wild red hair, and my dad, smiling at my mom. I didn't get a chance to get a second look when I was pulled under again.

This time there was only darkness, and I was cold and alone and scared. I desperately tried to get my bearings, gripping around for something, anything. My hands were met with slithery air, and I swear the darkness moved. My hand bumped against something and I sucked in a breath to stop from screaming. The something was warm and comforting. Hesitantly I reached into the darkness again and I felt fingers intertwine mine. Dark. I let out a sigh of relief as I watched the darkness for any sign of movement.

A single light flared up, illuminating a small spot in the middle of the floor, like a stage. It gave off enough light for me to see that we were in some kind of cave. I tightened my hand around Dark's as I watched the scene unfold, feeling like a spectator about to watch a play.

The first person who appeared was a boy, about my age. He had terrible sideburns and a cunning smile and I couldn't help but step a bit closer to Dark as I watched him enter the pool of light, he looked around his eyes crazy with excitement.

"Master, I am here!" He said in a hushed voice, it was slimy and made me shiver in disgust as it was magnified by the tall walls.

"Yes, I can see that," another voice answered him. It sounded bored and so terrible it made the boys' one sound like heaven. The cave echo's made it impossible to pinpoint where exactly this new voice came from. The boy whipped his head around, mouth opened in awe, and he reminded me of a puppy who was desperate for praise, "what do you want _boy_?" There was a sneer in the voice.

"I-I," The boy licked his lips nervously, his eyes scanning the darkness, "I have news, master. Of, of the school that Disney has created..." There was a moment of silence as if the boy was afraid to continue,

"Hans, continue," The voice now sounded interested. The boy, Hans, couldn't help but smile at the thought that his 'master' was interested in something he was about to say, "I'm getting impatient here,"

"Ah-h, yes," Hans said quickly, "Well I managed to persuade the headmaster to offer you a job as a teacher, I told him you want to change your ways and become a good person," Hans spat on the floor and I couldn't help the hate that flooded me thinking about him.

"Very well, Hans, that is good information," something slivered in the darkness, "This is going quite well," it was making me nervous - that I was unable to say where the voice was coming from, "Now that our plan is in place we can press forward. Those two petty ice mages, they think they can defy me? Me?! They're pathetic, and now that they have enrolled at this school it will be easy to break them, all I need is to earn Disney's trust, but that shouldn't be too hard since that fool is so set on giving everyone 'second chances,'" a horrible cackle sounded through the cave and I flinched. I could feel Dark's hand grow colder in mine and I didn't blame him, it was freezing in the cave, "Yes my dear Hans, this will be the end. I will destroy Elsa and Jack Frost forever, before they can destroy me!" I gasped and then the world was a blur of flashes. An ice palace, _the_ ice palace! Young mom and dad together on the balcony. Dad kneeling in front of mom, proposing, she accepting. And then darkness and bodies falling from the balcony. Falling, falling, the world falling apart.

**Sorry that this is kinda short, but I have sooooo much drama going on right now with my friends and it's hard to deal with and I find it hard to write this sometimes. Anyway, I will probably post once more before the holidays so not to worry. Please R&R I love you soooo much, you guys rock. **

**~Fly on. **


End file.
